London's Princesses
by Pah Uchiha-chan
Summary: 4 princesas e amigas vão estudar na escola de boas maneiras de Londres durante algum tempo. O que será que pode acontecer? - Sumary péssimo, mas fic tah melhor, eu acho. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, GaaraIno e ShikaTema. Espero que gostem.
1. Cap 1  A chegada

_**London**__**'s**__**Princesses**__**.**_

_**By: Pah-Uchiha-Chan.**_

**OI MEU POVO E MINHA POVAAAA!**

**Tudo bom?**

**Bem, mais uma nova história e eu espero que gostem. Sim, já tem dedicação especial, mas eu não vou dizer pra quem é, só no final. ^-^**

**Bem, comecemos então.**

_**Capitulo 1! **_

**Londres – 8:30 da manhã – 8/07/2010**

**

* * *

**

_**Sakura's POV.**_

Dá pra acreditar nisso? Eu estou aqui, sentada no banco dessa limusine, indo para a minha nova _escola de boas maneiras._

Bem, está certo que eu sou a princesa do Egito, mas ir para uma escola de boas maneiras já é exagero.

Essa é a parte ruim, mesmo porque eu sempre fui meio moleca. ^-^'

E, bem, hoje eu sou uma grande moleca de 16 anos e meio (E eu gosto muito desse meio, obrigada), com um corpinho bem bonito, diga-se de passagem, olhos verde esmeralda (lindos em minha opinião) e um cabelo estranho cor-de-rosa-claro que eu A-M-O demais. É exótico.

Mas a parte boa de ir pra essa escola é que as minhas amigas também vão. Ino, a princesa da Alemanha, Tenten, a princesa da Espanha e Hinata, a princesa do Japão vão estar nessa escola esse ano também pela primeira vez. Que nem eu.

Não que nós não tenhamos aprendido boas maneiras antes. Na verdade, aprendemos isso desde que nos damos por gente, mas ainda assim nossos pais insistiram em nos mandar pra essa escola. Eles disseram que lá tem os melhores professores e que será uma boa oportunidade para aprimorar nossos conhecimentos de boas maneiras e conhecer novas princesas, como as minhas amigas.

E isso é demais! Faz tanto tempo que nós não nos vemos...

Enfim, elas são as minhas melhores e únicas amigas. É claro. Elas sendo princesas (e eu também), é difícil termos amigos fora da realeza. Bem difícil mesmo.

Mas, mesmo estando com minhas amigas, essa escola é irritantemente idiota.

Aliás, pra quê ainda existem princesas nos dias de hoje e por que eu tinha que ser uma delas?

Ah é! Porque alguém lá em cima pensou que ser uma princesa é legal. Não que eu totalmente não goste. É bom saber que assim que eu for rainha eu vou poder tomar decisões para ajudar o meu povo e tornar a vida de todos do meu país melhor, é sempre bom conhecer príncipes bonitos (não que sejam muitos, acreditem), mas uma escola de boas maneiras é meio... Radical.

Enfim, fazer o quê? Ou é isso ou é o colégio militar. Por que eu não escolhi o colégio militar?

Ah é! Por que minhas amigas estavam vindo pra cá. Ótimo.

Motorista: Vossa Alteza, chegamos.

Sakura: Kakashi pare de me chamar de "Alteza". É tão formal. Você sabe que eu não gosto disso.

Kakashi: Desculpe Sakura. Força do hábito.

Kakashi, apesar de ser meu motorista, sempre foi como um pai pra mim. O rei nunca pôde estar muito presente na minha vida, com todos os encontros e assuntos nacionais e internacionais não sobre tempo pra família. Mas a minha mãe sempre esteve cuidando de mim e Kakashi sempre conversou comigo durante sua folga. E foi ai que ele se tornou meu "pai". Além do meu Sensei. Foi ele que me ensinou Karate. Eu quase briguei com meu pai pra deixar o Kakashi me ensinar, mas ele deixou. É, eu sou uma princesa que luta Karate, e ai?

Enfim...

Ele é meio estranho, fato. Ele tem cabelo branco aos 32 anos, o que é estranho. E sempre usa uma máscara estranha. Não sei como ele come com aquilo, mas eu sei que ele nunca, e eu repito, NUNCA tira aquela bendita máscara. E eu já tentei incontáveis vezes tirar aquilo do rosto dele pra dar uma espiadinha no material guardado ali. É, eu sou curiosa. Fazer o quê? Cada louco com suas manias.

Sakura: Tudo bem Kakashi-_sensei_.

Kakashi: Sakura, eu não sou mais o seu Sensei.

Sakura: Eu sei. Mas eu gosto de te chamar assim.

Kakashi: ¬¸¬'

Sakura: Enfim, chegamos, não é?

Kakashi: É. Parece que sim.

Então ele estendeu a mão para mim, assim como qualquer chofer faz quando a dama vai sair do carro.

Eu peguei na mão dele e sai.

Cara, acho que ninguém iria acreditar no tamanho desse lugar.

**(n/a: Era mais ou menos assim: http : / images2. just - landed . com / housing / Brazil _ Sao - Paulo / For - Sale _****) tire os espaços**

Tipo, é muuuuito grande,

Sério.

Kakashi: Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

Eu estava tão distraída que nem notei quando ele tirou todas as minhas 5 malas do carro e parou ao meu lado.

Sakura: Tenho sim Kakashi – sensei.

Kakashi: Se você não se sentir bem, se quiser voltar para casa mais cedo, é só me ligar, você sabe disso não é?

Eu lhe lancei o sorriso mais doce e sincero que eu tinha e segurei suas mãos.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, obrigada. Eu sei que eu posso contar com você, não importa o que aconteça.

E ele me abraçou. Ele sempre me abraça, mas esse foi um abraço muito especial pra mim.

Foi um abraço de despedida e acho que se alguém trouxesse uma faca poderia cortar o carinho que estava entre nós.

Kakashi: Você cresceu doce criança.

Quando era pequena, ele sempre me chamava de "doce criança".

Sakura: Espero que isso seja algo bom.

Kakashi: Acredite, é. Boa sorte, doce princesa.

E eu sorri, enquanto um dos empregados da escola estava pegando as minhas malas e Kakashi se afastava e entrava na limusine.

Sakura: Obrigada... Pai.

Mas ele já estava se afastando quando eu disse isso. Mas eu tenho certeza de que o vento levou minhas palavras até ele. Afinal, ele é meu "pai".

Enfim, agora é comigo.

Agora as coisas estão em minhas mãos.

E eu nunca estive mais confiante.

Entrei pelos portões majestosos daquela escola e segui o empregado, que me levava até a ala dos quartos.

Seguimos por um grande corredor muito bem decorado, com um tapete vermelho digno da realeza que estuda ali, janelas altas, grandes e imponentes, cobertas por cortinas de linho branco abertas e amarradas em cada lado por cordas decoradas por pequenos filetes de cobalto, quadros antigos de grandes nomes das artes, e, neste corredor específico, havia 4 grandes portas de mogno escuro-avermelhado, com maçanetas de ouro branco.

Ok, definitivamente, essa escola é grande, chique, organizada e MUITO rica.

Mas eu não esperava nada menos, afinal isso aqui é um colégio para a realeza.

E meus pais estão pagando MUITO bem para me deixar aqui.

O senhor (Não que ele fosse muito velho. Devia ter só uns 44, 46 anos) abriu a porta do último quarto e estendeu o braço, para que eu entrasse.

E assim o fiz, certamente.

E fiquei pasma. Tudo era simplesmente perfeito.

**(era mais ou menos assim: http : / / lh3 . ggpht . com / _ QWYEttSL - is / R - XMXq1LetI / AAAAAAAAAYg / iBRfQRUlsjc / Mansao + E. + Macedo +** **) Tire os espaços**

O quarto super bem decorado e a minha cara, bem grande, o banheiro espaçoso, com uma banheira enorme, linda, o quarto inteiro era simplesmente deslumbrante.

Senhor: Senhorita, o quarto está de seu agrado?

Se estava do meu agrado? É, o meu no castelo era maior, mas esse definitivamente é perfeito pra mim.

Sakura: Está sim senhor... Desculpe-me, mas qual é o seu nome?

Senhor: Chamo-me Charles senhorita Haruno.

Sakura: Chame-me somente de Sakura Charles, por favor. Não gosto muito de formalidades. E o quarto é perfeito, obrigada.

Charles: Fico contente que tenho apreciado o quarto Sakura. Fique a vontade. Passarei aqui para guiá-la até o salão principal onde conhecerá seus professores, a diretora e suas colegas de corredor às 14:30. Está bem?

Sakura: Sim obrigada.

Charles: Caso esteja com fome ou necessite de algo é só tocar o sino em cima da sua cabeceira e uma empregada ou eu mesmo virei até aqui.

Sakura: Mais uma vez obrigada Charles.

Charles: Se me der licença, irei me retirar e deixar que a senhorita descanse.

Sakura: Sim, pode ir. Obrigada.

Ele então deu apenas um leve aceno com a cabeça e se retirou, fechando a porta ao sair.

E eu comecei a desfazer minhas malas e colocá-las no armário de madeira de cerejeira embutido na parede do quarto.

Esse ano seria longo, mas estou com um bom pressentimento sobre ele.

* * *

**To be Continued ;D**

**Bem, é isso ai meu povo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e quero várias reviews ok?**

**É sério, o botãozinho sexy ali em baixo está se sentindo solitário ultimamente.**

**Sejam bondosos e deixem uma review.**

**E obrigada onee-chan por estar betando os meus cap. Te amo linda!**

**Beijo, beijo.**

**

* * *

**

**N/B: Geeeeeente, o que é isso? Dude, eu to tão empolgada com essa nova fic *-***

**Sério, já AMEEEI o primeiro cap e to MUITO curiosa ^^'**

**Então, amoores de my life, deixem review porque: **

**1) A Palomita merece**

**2) A fic é excelente**

**3) Se não mandarem eu choro -qq shauhsuahusha'**

**Beeijos ;***


	2. Cap 2 Sasuke's POV

_**London's Princesses.**_

_**By: Pah-Uchiha-chan.**_

**Hey guys!**

**Então esse é o segundo cap de "London's Princesses". Espero que gostem.

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 2.**_

**Londres – 7:30 da manhã – 8/07/2010**

_**Sasuke's POV.

* * *

**_

Dá para acreditar nisso? Estou aqui, sentando nessa maldita van, cercado por idiotas, indo fazer a maldita segurança particular real de um bando de princesinhas mimadas, babacas e fúteis.

Ótimo, minha vida não poderia ser melhor.

Ah é! Que educação a minha. Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha, nasci no Japão tenho 17 anos, sou órfão e, infelizmente, tenho que ficar sobre as ordens do meu tio, Madara, até os meus 18 anos; fisicamente, bem, sou alto, musculoso, cabelos e olhos negros e pele branca, e, sem querer me gabar nem nada, sou do tipo que se eu estalar os dedos eu tenho qualquer garota que eu quiser.

Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha apenas 7 anos, em um acidente de moto **(n/a: radicais eles, não?), **e desde então meu irmão Itachi e eu vivemos sobre os cuidados do crápula do meu Tio.

Mas, alguns anos depois, Itachi completou 18 anos e foi morar e cursar a faculdade na Itália. Muito esperto ele, mas eu acabei ficando sozinho.

Assim que completei 15 anos meu tio me fez ter um treinamento para fazer a segurança de pessoas importantes, como reis, rainhas, princesas, condes e por ai vai toda a pataquada.

É que esse é o negócio dele, entende... Segurança. E ele respeita muito as regras. Tipo, muito mesmo.

**(n/a: Só para deixar algumas coisas bem claras. O Madara aqui não tem nada a ver com a morte dos pais do Sasuke, ok? Foi um acidente mesmo. Só que os irmãos Uchiha não gostam dele porque ele é rígido demais e é muito, muito focado em regras, ok?)**

Bem, agora eu tenho 17 anos e, assim como meus amigos, tenho mais experiência no ramo, então fazemos a segurança pessoal de reis, rainhas e princesas.

Meus amigos são somente Naruto, um idiota loiro irritante e escandaloso, também órfão, que eu sinceramente não sei como entrou nesse ramo de segurança, mas é uma boa pessoa e está sempre pronto à ajudar alguém; Neji, quieto, na dele, sempre de boa, frio, calculista, inexpressivo (bem parecido comigo, devo acrescentar) e bem nervosinho quando se trata da família; Gaara, frio, calculista e também parecido comigo e com o Neji e, por fim, Shikamaru, o nosso estrategista, preguiçoso e dorminhoco, mas que é um gênio com um QI maior que 200.

Neji, apesar de trabalhar conosco, faz parte de uma família real, só que ele faz parte da família secundária, e não da principal. Quando o pai dele, sua única família, morreu, ele procurou emprego e descobriu ser muito bom como segurança particular, então meu tio o contratou.

Com Gaara é quase a mesma coisa, só que no caso dele ele é irmão de uma princesa, mas ele fugiu de casa, ainda com 10 anos, porque a família quase toda (com exceção dessa irmã), o odiava pelo fato de que a rainha, sua mãe, morreu durante seu parto.

Naruto está sozinho desde o começo e sempre morou comigo pela amizade que minha mãe tinha com a mãe dele, então ele é meu melhor amigo e um grande irmão pra mim.

Shikamaru só foi obrigado por sua mãe a fazer alguma coisa da vida do que só ficar dormindo ou vendo as nuvens, então era isso ou o exército, e ele achou que isso seria menos problemático.

Somos uma bela equipe se quer saber. Apesar das diferenças de cada um, somos uma bela equipe.

Estamos indo em direção a essa escola com mais alguns outros caras para fazer a segurança particular das princesas que vão estudar lá.

Eu vou fazer a segurança da princesa do Egito, uma tal de Haruno Sakura. E como todas as outras pessoas da realeza que eu já protegi, ela deve ser só mais uma princesinha mimada e que quer paparicos o tempo todo, a única coisa que sei dela é que é considerada bonita por muita gente.

Antes de sairmos, falaram quem nós vamos proteger. Eu, como já disse, fiquei com essa tal de Sakura.

O Neji ficou com a princesa da Espanha, Mitsashi Tenten. Ouvi dizer que ela tem um gênio muito forte. Vai ser bom pro Neji, ele precisa de alguém para dar jeito nele.

Naruto ficou com a princesinha do Japão, Hyuuga Hinata. Ela é prima do Neji e está na família principal, e pelo que sei, bem tímida. Tadinha dela por ter o baka do Naruto como segurança.

Gaara ficou com a princesa da Alemanha, Yamanaka Ino. Dizem que ela é bonita, mas muito barulhenta. Mas Gaara preferiu fazer a segurança dela do que da irmã. Ele disse que não queria ter que ficar muito perto da família.

E, por isso, Shikamaru ficou encarregado da princesinha do Marrocos, Sabaku No Temari. Dizem que ela é bem estressada e não gosta de ficar parada. Há, coitadinho do Shika, se fudeu.

Mas enfim, já estamos quase chegando. Seriamos apresentados as princesas somente às 14:30, horário em que haveria a reunião com a diretora e os professores. Agora são, exatamente, 8:17, quando vemos a escola. Já estamos bem perto.

E, eu não sei por que, mas algo dentro de mim me diz que esse ano será bem divertido.

Quer dizer, eu vou proteger uma princesinha de uns 15 ou 16 anos e que vai querer as coisas mais improváveis do mundo, mas ainda assim, eu acho que ainda pode acontecer alguma coisa legal.

Finalmente nós chegamos ao colégio. Logo que saímos da van meu tio nos deu as instruções:

Nunca deixar as princesas sozinhas, a não ser em locais como banheiro, etc.

Nunca abaixar a guarda, em hipótese alguma.

Nunca ter relações maiores do que segurança/protegida com as princesas.

Três simples regras que com certeza alguém ou alguns do nosso grupo de seguranças iriam quebrar.

Essa escola é grande. Bem grande. Acho que até daria para se perder por aqui. Mas bem, isso não é importante.

A diretora da escola veio até nós para nos receber, disse que era uma honra nos ter como guarda costa e que pedia para que ficássemos atentos, já que já ocorreram algumas tentativas de seqüestro de princesas durante os anos.

Então, ela nos levou até os nossos quartos. Claro, é mais recomendável que dormíssemos junto com as princesas em seus quartos, já que precisamos protegê-las o tempo todo.

Mas, enfim, de vez em quando também é bom ter um pouquinho de privacidade e paz.

Os quartos eram mais ou menos assim: http : / 4 . bp . blogspot . com / _ F8baZP1 _ dzY / St5UR6DskcI / AAAAAAAAGEM / 0rB _ P8FbH3Q / s320 / Quarto + Solteiro + e + Infantil + ( 72 ) . JPG (sem os espaços)

O.õ E esses eram os quartos simples. Só imagino como devem ser os quartos das princesas.

Bem, agora eu tenho que me arrumar, porque exatamente às 14:30 todos nós temos que estar naquele auditório para nos apresentarmos às nossas respectivas princesas.

Ótimo. Proteger uma maluca. Meu programa perfeito. Fazer o quê? Trabalho é trabalho e nada mais do que isso.

Apesar de que esse ano até pode ser bom.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**n/a: Salve, Salve meu povo e minha pova!**

**Tah ai, prontinho, fresquinho e betado por ninguém mais ninguém menos do que minha nee-chan linda e maravilhosa, a Kaah' Hyuuga!**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado e espero várias reviews, ok?**

**No decorrer da fic aparecerão alguns personagem fictícios que farão par com outros personagens de Naruto.**

**Ah, e eu acho que todo mundo sabe que, com exceção dos personagens fictícios, os demais pertencem ao kishimoto-sama e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

**Eu sei que devia ter posto isso no começa, mas eu esqueci e tava com preguiça de mexer no mouse.**

**Hauhsuahs'**

**Enfim, beijo,beijo, REVIEWS!

* * *

**

**N/B: OMG *-***

**Sasuke-kun, protege eu? 8D Eu sei que não sou uma princesa, mas eu preciso de um guarda-costas como esse (66' **

**OOOOOPS, isso não deveria estar aí, então ignorem okay :p Bem, falar desse cap MARAVILHINDO é fácil né? Vocs viram o tamanho da perfeição? Muito, muito bom *-* E vocs nem imaginam o quanto é incrivelmente fácil a tarefa de betar a Palomita, sério ela nem erra. fera em português ;D**

**Então galerinha que eu amo de paixão, deixem muuuitas reviews se não eu não vo calar a boquinha e isso é, com certeza, algo BEEEEM desagradável :x hsuahsuhuahsuahsua'**

**Paaaaaáh-nee-chan, parabéns por mais esse cap excelentérrimo ;) To curiosíssima aqui :D**

**Obrigada a quem está acompanhando, **

**Beijos queijos e anexos ;***


	3. Chapter 3 Seguranças hothot's

_**London's Princesses.**_

_**By: Pah-Uchiha-chan.**_

**Salve, Salve minha gente!**

**Tudo bom?**

**Espero que sim.**

**Bom, antes de mais nada quero dar alguns avisos. LEIAM POR FAVOR!**

**É o seguinte: Minhas aulas já voltaram. Eu estudo de manhã, mas toda segunda-feira e duas vezes na semana, de quarta também, eu tenho aula à tarde.**

**Provavelmente eu vou estar bem ocupada com trabalhos e lições também, já que os professores passam bastante disso na escola, até mesmo na primeira semana. Eu sei, tadinha de mim.**

**Enfim, como vou estar muito ocupada com tudo isso, pode ser difícil ter tempo de escrever os caps na maior freqüência possível, e ainda mais considerando que talvez só dê para eu mexer no computador à noite, horário em que a minha mãe tem que mexer, já que ela estuda e trabalha e só consegue mexer no PC nesse horário.**

**Mas, sério, eu juro que vou tentar escrever na maior freqüência possível, ok?**

**Obrigada pela atenção.**

**E, bem, vamos começar com o esperado...

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 3.**_

**Londres – 14h20min – 8/07/2010**

_**Sakura's POV

* * *

**_

Ai, ai. Aqui estou eu, indo para o salão principal conhecer meus professores, a diretora, rever minhas amigas e, pelo que eu soube do Charles, conhecer meu segurança particular.

Não que eu precise disso, já que luto karatê e sei muito bem me defender, mas faz sentido para a escola contratar seguranças particulares para as princesas, já que, pelo que eu sei, já houve tentativas de seqüestro por aqui.

Mas enfim, espero que o cara seja, pelo menos, bonito.

Bem, depois de andar alguns corredores bem parecidos com o do meu quarto, nós chegamos até o tal salão principal. E cara, a bagaça é GRANDE!

Era mais ou menos assim: http :/ www . iamspe . sp . gov . br / imagens /  (tire os espaços)

Enfim, procurei com o olhar as minhas amigas e, graças à dois coques castanhos, um cabelão lindo liso e longo negro, negro, negro que chega a ser azul e um rabo-de-cavalo ENORME loiro, eu as achei!

Os dois coques, é claro, pertencem à Tenten. Ela é simplesmente linda!

Dizem que as espanholas são algumas das mulheres mais feias do mundo. Eu não conheço as espanholas, mas eu tenho certeza de que se isso for verdade a Tenten é uma exceção à regra. Ela não acha isso, porque ela se acha feia, mas eu sei que ela não é. E agora, com 17 anos, ela tá ainda mais linda, com um corpão.

Ah, qual é? Eu sou garota, gosto de garotos, mas eu também reparo no corpo das outras para comparar com o meu.

Enfim, ela tem um corpinho muito bem definido, por causa dos esportes, já que ela pratica de tudo um pouco. Ela adora esportes. E tem uma pontaria simplesmente p-e-r-f-e-i-t-a.

Olhos e cabelos cor de chocolate. Cara, dá até vontade de comer o cabelo dela. Hahaha'

Tipo, ela é meio tímida com gente nova, mas quando é com a gente, que já somos amigas, a coisa muda de figura.

A Hinata também é MUUUITO linda! Sério. Tipo, ela é toda tímida, mas isso dá um charminho tão fofo nela!

Sério, dá vontade de apertar as bochechas fofinhas dela quando elas ficam vermelhinhas!

É por causa de alguns probleminhas familiares que a Hina tem complexo de inferioridade e é tão tímida, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não seja linda.

Tipo, ela também com 16 anos e meio, tem um corpão de dar invejinha em muita gente. É cheio de curvas, ela tem peitões e o rostinho dela é todo inocente, tanto por causa do sorriso doce, quanto por causa dos olhos cinzas claros, quase brancos que parecem trazer paz pro ambiente, a pela branquinha e o cabelo lindo, lindo, lindo.

A Ino é a louca, narcizista, elétrica e safadinha do grupo. E, é claro, também é m-u-i-t-o linda. Loira, de olhos azuis, pela branquinha e cheia de curvas, além de ser a pessoa mais divertida que eu já conheci cheia de idéias loucas e faz de tudo para não ficar parada.

Essas são minhas amigas.

Quando as vi, corri até elas!

Sakura: TENTEN! INO! HINATA!

Garotas: SAKURA!

E fizemos o nosso tão esperado abraço grupal.

Gente, há quanto tempo nós não fazíamos isso? É muito bom. Senti saudades disso.

Aliás, senti saudades das minhas amigas e de tudo que eu fiz com elas.

Mas, quando abri os olhos no meio do nosso abraço grupal, eu vi uma garota loira, de pele moreninha, de olhos verdes parada olhando para nós e parecia estar esperando algo.

Ino: Oh meu Deus, Sakura, há quanto tempo. Você está linda garota.

Hinata: É verdade. Não nos vemos desde os 12 anos. Já faz muito tempo.

Tenten: Ah, essa escola serviu para alguma coisa já. Além do que, os quartos são lindos.

Ino: Verdade! Ah sim. Sakura, eu vou te apresentar uma pessoa. Essa aqui é a Sabaku no Temari, princesa do Marrocos.

Sakura: Oh, muito prazer princesa Temari. É um prazer conhecê-la.

Temari: Por favor, me chame só de Temari. Odeio essas formalidades. E é um grande prazer te conhecer também princesa Sakura.

Sakura: Bem, então, já que você não gosta de formalidades, e eu também não gosto, eu vou te chamar de Temari, mas você também vai ter que me chamar só de Sakura.

Temari: ^.^ Sem problemas. E então, você é a princesa do Egito, não é?

Sakura: Sou sim. Acho que nós já nos vimos uma vez, não foi?

Temari: Foi no seu _niver_ de 10 anos, eu acho. Que o seu pai convidou princesas que você nem conhecia direito. Eu lembro porque eu tinha 11 na época.

Hinata: É verdade! Eu me lembro de ter te visto na festa!

Tenten: É mesmo. Você estava num vestido em estilo dançarina do ventre verde-musgo.

Temari: Era eu mesma. ^.^

Ino: Que legal! Ei, garotas, eu tive uma idéia!

Sakura: Uh-oh.

Hinata: Ai meu Deus.

Tenten: Isso não vai prestar.

Temari: ?

Sakura: É que toda vez que ela tem uma idéia sai alguma besteira.

Temari: Aaah tá. Entendi.

Ino: Ahaha. Sem graça testuda. Enfim, vocês vão gostar dessa idéia, sério.

Hinata: Fala logo Ino.

Tenten: A gente já sabe que não vai prestar, mas fala.

Ino: Hum. Vocês vão mudar de idéia. Bom, a minha idéia é: E se nós fizéssemos uma festinha do pijama hoje, no quarto de uma de nós, para comemorar o nosso reencontro e, é claro, uma nova amizade com a Tema?

Sakura: Ino...

Hinata: Essa...

Tenten: Foi...

Todas, menos a Ino e a Temari: A MELHOR IDÉIA QUE VOCÊ JÁ TEVE!

Tenten: Sério. Adorei!

Hinata: Muito bem Ino! Tem uma primeira vez pra tudo.

Sakura: Isso mesmo porca. Finalmente você encontrou seu cérebro.

Ino: T.T Nossa, eu aqui, tendo uma idéia super legal, e você me detonam desse jeito. O que a Tema vai pensar de mim desse jeito?

Sakura: O mesmo que a gente?

Hinata, Tenten e Temari: AHAHA!

Ino: Ò.Ó Testudaa!

Sakura: Hahaha! Brincadeirinha Ino! E Temari, a Ino não é tão ruim assim. Ela é bem esperta, mas só quando ela quer.

Temari: Hahaa! Tudo bem. Acho que quando eu conhecer a Ino melhor vou perceber isso.

Ino: *abraça a Temari* Awwn! Que lindo! Viram, só? A Temari é que uma amiga.

Temari: Ou talvez não.

Garotas: HAHAHA!

Ino: Tá bem. Tá bem. Chega de se divertir às minhas custas. Agora, sério, no quarto de quem a gente vai fazer nossa festinha do pijama?

Hinata: Que tal no seu quarto, Temari?

Tenten: É, já que você é a mais nova integrante do nosso grupinho de amigas, acho que a festinha devia se no seu quarto, já que todas nós já demos a festinha.

Sakura: O que você acha?

Temari: Por mim, não tem problema nenhum.

Ino: AI QUE MÁXIMO! Então está combinado, no quarto da Tema às 10 horas da noite, quando todo mundo estiver nos dormitórios. Já que, pelo que eu soube, não deixam a gente sair de noite.

Sakura: Tudo bem. Vai ser divertido.

Temari: Perfeito.

Hinata: Vai ser legal.

Tenten: Vai ser o máximo. Só falta saber como nos livrar dos nossos futuros _seguranças particulares._

Temari: Ai, isso é tão idiota.

Hinata: Concordo. Não precisamos disso.

Sakura: Também acho.

Ino: Bem, eu sei que não precisamos, mas eu gosto de pensar que eles podem ser bonitos.

Garotas: *Capotam*

Sakura: É só nisso que você pensa porca?

Ino: Ah, vão me dizer que vocês não pensam nisso?

Hinata: Bem, eu admito, até penso.

Tenten: E acho que vamos descobrir agora, porque tá subindo um monte de gente no palco.

Temari: Vamos nos sentar. Tem lugar ali na frente.

E nós fomos sentar lá. Subiram no palco uma senhora não tão velha loira peituda de terninho, que parecia ser a diretora, uma mulher, de aparência jovem, de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, um cara, aparentemente da mesma idade da moça de olhos vermelhos, e outros dois homens, e um deles era bem estranho, vestido quase todo de verde e com um corte de cabelo beem esquisito, além de uma mulher que parecia bem elétrica.

E ai a Tiazinha peituda começou a falar.

Tsunade: Boa tarde garotas. Sejam muito bem vindas à escola de Boas maneiras de Londres. Espero que, no decorrer do tempo, fiquem mais confortáveis e arranjem novas amizades. Sou sua diretora, Tsunade. Caso precisem de alguma coisa, podem vir falar diretamente comigo. Caso não seja possível, fale com minha secretária, Shizune ou algum dos professores. Começarei estabelecendo as regras:

As aulas começam exatamente às 8:00 horas da manhã, então não se atrasem.

O café da manhã é servido a partir das 6:30 da manhã.

As aulas terminam às 13:00 hora da tarde e o almoço é servido às 13:30h.

Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem depois do horário de aula, a não ser sair das dependências da escola sem autorização.

Vocês deverão estar sempre acompanhadas por seus seguranças particulares, contratados pela própria instituição.

É proibida a saída das alunas de seus dormitórios depois do toque de recolher, que é às nove e meia da noite, à não ser em finais de semana e feriados, que é às 22:30.

Tendo autorizações, as alunas podem sair do colégio com quem quiserem.

"E é só. Agora, apresentarei seus professores.

Kurenai Yuuhi: professora de Boas maneiras à mesa e postura."

A mulher de olhos vermelhos se levantou e cumprimentou-nos com um leve e elegante aceno de mão. Todas nós, é claro, batemos palmas leves.

"Asuma Sarutobi: professor de bom comportamento em festas e eventos variados e literatura mundial."

O carinha jovem se levantou e todas nós batemos palmas novamente.

"Gai Maito e Zabuza Momochi: coordenadores de esportes. Às interessadas em alguma atividade, falem diretamente com eles."

Deu até pra ver os olhinhos da Tenten Brilhando. Aiai, é cada amiga louca que eu arrumo. Mas eu a amo.

"Anko Mitarashi: professora de conhecimentos gerais e natação"

Bem, é normal não termos matérias normais nessa escola, afinal já aprendemos o essencial durante toda nossa vida, só estamos aqui para, basicamente, passar o tempo. Mas parece que vamos ter que aprender sobre outros países também em conhecimentos gerais.

"Iruka Umino: professor de futebol, basquete e tênis e Konan: professora de balé e outras danças em geral."

Com essa professora os olhos de todas nós, as cinco, até da Temari, brilharam. Eu, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, e, pelo que percebi agora, Temari, sempre tivemos uma paixão em comum: a dança.

Sério, eu amo demais dançar.

E cada uma de nós é boa em uma dança específica.

Hinata é boa com balé, Tenten é boa com jazz, Ino é boa em sapateado, Temari, era óbvio, deve ser boa com dança do ventre e eu, bem, eu **amo** demais hip-hop. Sério, não tem dança melhor.

E, pelo jeito, como é só uma professora para danças em geral, acho que vai misturar tudo. Vai ser muito legal.

E faz sentido alguns professores darem mais de uma matéria.

Aqui é cheio de princesas. Filhas de gente muito importante. Caso a escola deixasse muitos professores estranhos ficarem entrando e saindo daqui sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer.

Enfim, voltando...

Tsunade: Bem, agora, eu vou designar a cada uma de você um segurança particular. Tudo já foi previamente acertado, então, antes que alguém pergunte, não, não poderão escolher seus seguranças. Quando disser seus nomes, levantem-se para que os rapazes possam reconhecê-las. Podem subir.

E quando ela disse isso juro que me senti em um desfile de Milão.

Garotos lindos, maravilhosos, gostosos e tchutchucos entraram em uma linha reta no palco em ternos pretos com cara de mau.

Aiai, já disse que tenho tara por carinhas maus? **(n/a: hauhsuah' lembra alguém néeh nee-chan?)**

Não?

Pois então, eu tenho. E cara, tem um ali no meio que só por Deus.

Se eu não estivesse de boca fechada já teria babado litros em cima dele.

Ah, não. Não ia estragar aqueles fiozinhos rebeldes dele. Fiozinhos de cabelo negros, lindos, aparentemente sedosos, que parecem o rabo e uma galinha, verdade, mas o deixam incrivelmente sexy.

Ai meu Deus. Pensamentos ruins. Pensamentos ruins.

Mas que ele é lindo é. Másculo, alto, fortão, pele branquinha, cabelos e olhos incrivelmente negros, sério, misterioso... Uii, ficou quente aqui.

Ino: *sussurra pra Sakura* Oh meu Deus! Minhas preces foram ouvidas! Gatinhos à vista!

Sakura: *sussurra de volta* Deus seja louvado.

A Ino riu um pouquinho, mas é verdade.

Tsunade: Bem, vamos começar. Mitsashi Tenten!

Oh meu Deus! A Ten primeiro! Eu vi que ela ficou babando pelo carinho sério de olhos perolados iguais ao da Hina-chan e cabelos compridos.

Tsunade: Seu segurança é Hyuuga Neji.

O.O OMG! É O CARINHA QUE ELA TAVA BABANDO LITROS! CARA QUE SORTUDA!

Mas, perai! O Sobrenome dele é Hyuuga, que é o sobrenome da Hina.

Eu olhei pra ela com o meu olhar de "O.õ WTF?"

Ela me retornou com o olhar de "eu explico depois" e eu deixei quieto.

Tsunade: Sabaku no Temari!

E a Tema se levantou. Ela tava com cara de desinteressada, mas dava pra ver que ela tava babando pelo carinha que tinha um cabelo parecido com um abacaxi e cara de preguiçoso. Gosto estranho, já que ela parece tão elétrica, mas se ela gostou...

Só falta ela sair com ele.

Tsunade: Seu segurança é Nara Shikamaru.

O.O OMG! É O CARINHA DE CABEÇA DE ABACAXI!

Cara, eu tenho uma mente cagada. Será que se eu pensar que eu quero ficar com o carinha lindinho ele vai ser meu segurança?

Não, eu acho que não.

Enfim, ela ficou meio espantada, mas continuou fingindo indiferença com aquela cara de "nem ligo"

Ahan, senta lá Claudia.

Enfim, a Tsunade chamou a Ino, que com certeza tava a fim do ruivinho sem sobrancelha que mais parecia um serial killer.

Quer apostar quanto que ele vai ser segurança dela?

Tsunade: Seu segurança é Sabaku no Gaara.

Viu? Se eu tivesse apostado de verdade já tinha levado uma grana.

E de novo o carinha tem o mesmo sobrenome de uma amiga minha, no caso a Temari.

Eu olhei pra ela e ela fez um sinalzinho de mão indicando que depois explicava.

Tsunade: Hyuuga Hinata!

A Hinata se levantou toda tímida e corando. Aiai. Só ela sabe ser assim, tão fofinha.

E eu a vi ficando vermelhinha quando olhou pro garoto loiro que não parava quieto lá em cima.

De novo, eu aposto 50 paus que ele é o segurança dela.

Tsunade: Seu segurança é Uzumaki Naruto.

Não disse? É o loirinho! Ahá! Agora você, leitor, esta me devendo 50 paus!

Sério, acho que estou virando médium. Será que acerto na lotérica também?

Tsunade: Haruno Sakura!

Oi Creusa!

Me levantei, assim como as outras, torcendo, por dentro é claro, que o totosinho do carinha sexy fosse meu segurança.

Tsunade: Seu segurança é Uchiha Sasuke.

O.O O-M-G!

É O CARINHA TOTOSINHO! É O CARINHA TOTOSINHO! UHUL!

Tipo, eu só senti alguns olhares de gelo direcionados à mim, porque com certeza não era só eu impressionada com o carinha lindão.

E bota lindo nisso. Acho que ele é mais lindo ainda de perto.

Ele veio até mim e se apresentou, como todos os outros.

Sasuke: Sakura-sama. É um prazer servi-la.

Tipo, que voz mais linda. Sério, oficialmente, a voz perfeita, mas dava pra notar que ele não tava sentindo nem um pouquinho de prazer em me servir.

Modo fácil de mudar isso: cortar o mau pela raiz e colaborar para o ânimo do cara, porque não deve ser fácil proteger alguém.

Sakura: É um prazer Uchiha Sasuke, mas, por favor, sem formalidades sim? Odeio essas coisas e como, contra a sua vontade certamente, teremos que passar muito tempo juntos, gostaria que me tratasse sem formalidades. Somente Sakura está ótimo.

Ele ficou me encarando inexpressivo por uns 3 segundos, acho que absorvendo a informação de que eu entendi que ele não estava a fim de estar ali e me respondeu.

Sasuke: Sendo assim, por favor trate-me por Sasuke. Sem formalidades.

Sakura: Como quiser Sasuke. ^.^

É, até que estamos começando bem.

Só temos que ver daqui pra frente.

* * *

**To be continued!**

**n/a: oi meu povo e minha pova!**

**Um minutinhoo**

**FELIZ DIA DOS PAIS PAPY!**

**Pronto. ^.^**

**Cara, vocês estão com muita sorte que eu tive uma epifania de inspiração hoje, porque eu escrevi desde a página 1, aonde eu tinha parado, até a página 8 do work.**

**Foi muita coisa ok?**

**Enfim, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Mandem reviews sim? Faz bem pro ego e para as mãos que estão cansadas de tanto escrever.**

**E obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão mandando reviews, à minha nee-chan, que está betando os caps e a todo mundo que está, pelo menos, lendo!**

**Beijitos!

* * *

**

**N/B: Falaaê people *-* Tudo bem galerinha ? Eu espero que sim ;)**

**Mais um cap, hun... PERFEITOSÉRRIMO. Cara, to adorando a fic. E to TÃO empolgada com esse projeto da nee-chan *O* Sério, essa fic tem tudo pra ser um sucesso, e eu, particularmente, espero que realmente seja um sucesso tremendo (y) Palomita, amora, parabéens por mais esse cap e pela fic majestosa (entendeu o trocadilho né?) que voc está postando! *_***

**Bem, vocs já sabem que o que me faz calar a boquinha são as reviews né? Então, deixem MUUUITAS porque tá merecendo, née? Ah, vo aproveitar pra deixar um Feliz dia dos Pais aqui... Paizinho, te amo *-* sz' **

**Enfim, um beijo especial ao pai da Nee-chan *-*, e pra todo mundo que tá acompanhando a fic... Valeu galera e continuem lendo okay?**

**Beijo, queijos e anexos ;***


	4. Chapter 4 Hum Tá querendo! hsuahsu'

_**London's Princesses.**_

_**By: Pah-Uchiha-Chan.**_

**Yo mina!**

**Tudo bom?**

**Espero que sim.**

**Bem, desculpem a demora, mas eu estava escrevendo um cap para a maravilhosa história da Fipinha-chan: "Mar azul". Desculpem, mas aqui estou eu com um cap fresquinho coberto de chocolate e com recheio de baunilha e pedaçinhos de morango! - Kaah diz: delíicia de cap hn? *-* haha ' ignorem **

**Enfim, espero que gostem desse cap. E obrigada a todos que estão lendo esta fic. E um obrigada muito mais do que especial a minha queria nee-chan-beta-writer, que me ajuda tanto durante minhas histórias. Amo-te Nee-chan!

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 4.**_

**Londres ****– 14h20min – 8/07/2010**

_**Sasuke's POV.

* * *

**_

Bem, aqui estou eu. Em Londres. Em uma escola de boas maneiras. De meninas. Princesas. Mimadas e fúteis.

Ótimo jeito de ficar de bom humor.

Meus amigos, companheiros e eu estamos aqui, atrás do palco do salão principal dessa escola (que, diga-se de passagem, também é _bem_ grande) esperando a diretora Tsunade dar o sinal para que entremos e sejamos direcionados às nossas protegidas.

Quer dizer, a gente sabe os nomes delas e tudo o mais, mas isso não quer dizer que nós sabemos a aparência delas.

Naruto: E ae Sasuke-teme? Animado?

Sasuke: Tenho cara de estar animado?

Naruto: Ah, qual é? Se anima! A gente vai proteger P-r-i-n-c-e-s-a-s!

Sasuke: E por que mesmo que eu devo me animar quanto a isso?

Naruto: Porque elas são princesas. E princesas costumam ser lindas.

Sasuke: E mimadas e fúteis.

Naruto: Mas, ainda assim, lindas.

Sasuke: É só nisso que você pensa?

Naruto: Não. Penso em Ramen também. ^.^

Sasuke: ¬¬' Idiota.

Naruto: Mas é a verdade. Não é Gaara?

Gaara: E o que eu tenho a ver na história?

Naruto: Nada na verdade. Eu só quero a sua opinião.

Gaara: Isso é um trabalho e nada mais. Só isso. Não é como se eu estivesse ligando muito.

Naruto: Aff. Você é chato. O que vocês acham Neji, Shikamaru?

Neji: Eu concordo com o Gaara. É só mais um trabalho.

Shikamaru: Que problemático. É só mais alguma coisa que eu vou ter que fazer contra a minha vontade.

Naruto: ¬¬' Nossa, como vocês são divertidos.

Sasuke: Estamos aqui pra trabalhar, não nos divertir, seu Dobe.

Naruto: Cala a boca Teme!

Gaara: Chega vocês dois! Está na hora da gente ir!

Que ótimo. O dia do juízo final, o apocalipse chegou! Eu odeio a minha vida.

Formamos uma fila única e entramos.

Cara, eu nunca vi tanta garota na minha vida.

Ou melhor, eu nunca vi tantas princesas juntas na minha vida.

Ou melhor ainda, eu nunca vi tantas princesas juntas babando na gente na minha vida.

É, a última frase ficou melhor.

Tinha um monte de princesa bonita sim, tenho que admitir. Tinha algumas que ficavam me encarando que mais pareciam prostitutas de esquina do que princesas, tinha ainda as que pareciam freiras, ou seja, tinha princesa de tudo quanto era jeito ali.

Mas uma coisa chamou minha atenção: _Rosa._

Mais precisamente, para não ficar muito gay, _Cabelo Rosa._

Quem tem cabelo rosa?

Resposta: A garota doida logo ali.

Sério, pra quê pintar o cabelo de rosa?

Perai... a raiz do cabelo dela também é rosa.

...

ELA TEM CABELO ROSA NATURAL!

Ok, eu sei que sou inexpressivo e tals, mas sério, NÃO tem como NÃO surtar quando você vê alguém que tem CABELO_ ROSA NATURAL!_

Vai contra as leis biológicas da genética!

Enfim, saindo um pouco do meu surto "ela tem cabelos rosa naturais", aquela garota deve ser a mais bonita por aqui.

Quer dizer, ele está no meio de outras garotas bonitas, como uma loirinha de rabo-de-cavalo, uma morena com dois coques, outra morena de cabelo liso e outra loirinha, só que mais morena que a primeira, mas a de cabelo rosa se destaca. Sei lá.

Não sei se são os olhos dela, que são mais verdes e brilhantes do que esmeraldas; se é o seu rosto tão delicado; se são os lábios rosados ou se é o corpo de mulher dela.

Acho que é, na verdade, uma mistura de tudo.

Só sei de uma coisa: Tomara que ela seja a Sakura Haruno.

Se for ela, eu fico bastante feliz. ^.^

Afinal, aquela ali é linda.

Bem, A Tiazinha peituda, Tsunade disse o que tinha que dizer para as garotas e então começou a chamá-las e nos "apresentar".

A primeira princesa a ser chamada foi Tenten, a protegida do Neji. Ele pode até querer esconder, mas eu sei que ele a achou linda e que está, possivelmente, apaixonado.

Haha, cara, eu vou esfregar isso na cara dele.

Depois foi a tal de Temari, a garota que não tirou os olhos do Shika, que se fazia de indiferente assim como ela.

Aham, sei viu. Acredito sim.

Em seguida veio uma tal de Ino, e o Gaara ficou feliz da vida, por dentro é claro, porque se ele ficasse feliz por fora também ia ser estranho e ele ia parecer o ursinho Teddy.

Logo após Ino, foi a vez da morena de cabelos longos, Hinata, que ficou com o Dobe.

Ela parece ser bem tímida, então, como já disse antes, coitada, vai sofrer nas mãos do Naruto, que idiota do jeito que é ficou babando litros nela.

E ai, então, a Tsunade, chamou pela tal de Sakura Haruno. E adivinha quem era?

Exatamente! A Tia de cabelo rosa! Cara, eu sou _muito_ sortudo. Definitivamente muito sortudo.

Eu fui até ela para cumprimentá-la. E até estaria um pouquinho feliz - só um pouco mesmo, quase nada - mas, ai eu me lembrei que apesar dela ser linda, ela ainda é uma princesinha mimada. E isso é o ó.

Sem muito animo, depois de analisar a situação, cumprimentei-a.

Sasuke: Sakura-sama. É um prazer servi-la.

Sakura: É um prazer Uchiha Sasuke, mas, por favor, sem formalidades sim? Odeio essas coisas e como, contra a sua vontade certamente, teremos que passar muito tempo juntos, gostaria que me tratasse sem formalidades. Somente Sakura está ótimo.

O.o Como ela descobriu que eu não estou a fim de ficar aqui? E ela odeia formalidades? Princesas não gostam de se chamadas de Hime, Vossa Alteza entre outros? E como ela pode falar de um jeito tão gentil e carinhoso como esse, com alguém que ela nem conhece?

Devo ter ficado estático por uns 3 segundos quando percebi que, poxa, se ela está sendo legal comigo, alguém que ela nem conhece, mesmo sendo uma princesa, então ela não deve ser tão ruim assim.

Sasuke: Sendo assim, por favor, trate-me por Sasuke. Sem formalidades.

Sakura: Como quiser Sasuke. ^.^

Eu já disse que ela tem uma voz linda, adorável, encantadora...

Eu tenho que parar com isso. Ela é só minha protegida. Só isso.

Inner: Aham. Senta lá Sasuke. Você sabe que ela pode ser muito mais do que isso.

_Sasuke: nem vem. Você sabe muito bem que isso é contra as regras inner._

Inner: E daí?

_Sasuke: Hum... Gosto do seu jeito de pensar._

Inner: ^.^ Eu sei.

_Sasuke: ¬¬'_

Sasuke: Então... Sakura, você deve saber que eu vou ter que te seguir onde você for a partir de agora, certo?

Sakura: É, eu tô ligada nisso aí. E o primeiro lugar para onde você irá me seguir é para perto das minhas amigas! ^.^

Então ela me guiou até um pequeno grupo de garotas, cujos seguranças, coincidentemente são os meus amigos.

Sakura: Hey, girls!

Garotas: Hey, Saky!

Ino: Bem... Está tudo certo para hoje à noite então?

Hinata: Sim. O Quarto da Temari é no corredor ao lado do nosso, não é?

Temari: É sim. É a primeira porta à direita.

Tenten: Ok então.

Neji: desculpem-me interrompê-las, mas o que pretendem fazer?

Ino: Ah é! Olha, tem como você ficarem fora do quarto da Temari essa noite?

Shikamaru: Absolutamente não.

Gaara: Estamos aqui para proteger vocês e para isso devemos ficar o tempo todo com as senhoritas.

Naruto: Isso quer dizer que não podemos deixá-las sozinhas.

Sasuke: Seja lá o que estão planejando, nós estaremos juntos.

Sakura: Mas Sasuke, é uma festa do pijama. Segredos, pijamas, comidas gordurosas, falar de garotos. É isso que nós vamos fazer. Meninos não são permitidos.

Hinata: Exatamente.

Naruto: Ahhh Hina-chan! Deixa a gente ir, vai!

"Hina-chan"? Quanta intimidade! Tinha que ser o Naruto mesmo... A coitada agora tá igual um pimenta.

Hinata: É-é q-que e-eu n-não s-sei s-se...

Sasuke: Garotas, eu sei que gostariam de ter um tempo só para vocês, mas entendam que esse é o nosso trabalho e se não o cumprirmos vamos correr o risco desnecessário de colocar vocês em perigo e ainda levaremos bronca por não termos ficado com vocês.

Ino: Mas-

Temari: Garotas, eles tem razão.

Tenten: Concordo com a Tema. Eles precisam ficar com a gente.

Temari: Senão eles é que levam a bronca e não seria justo só porque nós queremos ser egoístas.

Hinata: Hum... Além do que os quartos são grandes, então a gente fica numa ponta e eles em outra.

Sakura: Ok... Ta bom vai. Pode ser. Mas eu já vou avisando que se vocês ouvirem qualquer coisa lá dentro, isso morre lá dentro, certo?

Ino: Estamos confiando em vocês para ficar no mesmo ambiente que a gente vai compartilhar nossos segredos.

Gaara: Sem problemas.

Neji: Estamos acostumados a guardar segredos.

Sasuke: É o nosso trabalho.

Sakura: Ta ótimo, então. Às 10 da noite todo mundo no quarto da Tema.

Garotas: UHUL!

Garotos: ^.^'

Bem... Elas são meio loucas e escandalosas. Mas eu sei que quando a Sakura está com elas ela está feliz. De verdade.

Então, se as amigas a deixam feliz, não tem porque negar um tempo com elas.

E, além disso...

Como será o pijaminha que ela vai usar?

^/-\\^

* * *

_**To be Continued!**_

**N/a: Oi meu povo e minha pova!**

**Tudo bom?**

**Obrigada por lerem mais esse cap!**

**Eu sei que o Sasuke ficou meio pervertido no final, mas... qual é, ele é um garoto também née gente?**

**E não é cego.**

**Enfim, obrigada a todos por lerem. Obrigada à minha nee-chan, a Kaah por me agüentar e betar mais esse cap.**

**E obrigada às minhas nee-chans e a todos que deixam reviews me incentivando a continuar com meu trabalho.**

**Gostaria de agradecer, especialmente, às reviews da Neight.**

**Amor, parece que você não tem conta e, por isso, não posso responder às reviews propriamente, mas eu as leio com muito carinho e fico muito feliz com elas.**

**Espero que a fic continue boa e que você continue lendo e mandando reviews. Elas me deixam muito feliz, assim como todas as outras.**

**Beijos a todos!

* * *

**

**N/B: WOOOW, galeeerinha! Quem aí tá animado levanta a mão! **

**Kaah: \õ/ SIIIM, eu to animada hj - ngm percebeu né :x **

**Sabe, a vida é tão bonita e essa fic é tão maravilhosamente perfeitérrima! *0***

**Séerio, eu AMO³ betar isso aqui, cara. Erros são quase nulos, a história é perfeita e o Sasuke é tão sexy (6) O.õ Credo, ignorem essa parte - apesar de ser a mais absoluta verdade (HH'**

**Enfim, Inner aqui hn? ADOOOORO õ/ E o Sasuke-kun safadêenho no final ali heein? ROOCKS, BABY! **

**Bom, nee-chan, amooora, PARABÉENS! Voc é fooda garota :x shuahsuahsuha' Sério, a fic tá cada vez melhor, e fazendo um sucessão (?) née? *-* Dude, fico feliz com isso! A fic tá com a popularidade de um Rei ( há, trocadilhos arrasam \õ/ )**

**Okay, people do World , deixem reviews pra fazerem a mim e à maravilhosa autora dessa fic (minha Páaah ;p ) feliz. **

**Agradeço muito a quem está acompanhando e deixando esses coment's lindos. Na moral se pudesse eu mordia vocs :3 haha'**

**Beijo enooorme a todos e continuem ligados (isso é TV agora Karen? -') **

**Cruj, Cruj, Cruj e tchaau (?) **

**:***


	5. Chapter 5 SORVETEE!

_**London's Princesses**_

_**By: Pah-Uchiha-Chan**_

**Yo minna!**

**Gente, eu acho que esse cap saiu um pouquinho mais rápido, mas caso não tenha sido esse o caso, desculpem.**

**Antes de mais nada, tenho aqui algumas reviews para responder, já que são do pessoal que não tem conta, mas que ainda assim manda reviews. (E eu fico muito feliz por isso okok?)**

**Bem, vamos lá:**

_Aniinha Uchiha_

**Florzinha, obrigada pelas suas reviews. Fico muito feliz com elas.**

**E o Sasuke se revela mais perv a cada dia. Gaysgaygsy'**

**Beijinhos!**

_Neiigh_

**É sim amor! Era de você que eu estava falando no cap passado. Gaysgays'**

**Obrigada, mais uma vez, pelas suas reviews. Tanto as suas como todas as outras são muito importantes pra mim. Muito obrigada, viu?**

**E quanto às outras pessoinhas lindas, maravilhosas e tchutchucas, as reviews de vocês (Que tem conta) eu respondo pelo FF mesmo, ok?**

**Espero que gostem desse cap também, e espero várias reviews okok? ^.V**

**Ah sim, claro, tenho que dar créditos à minha nee-chan, a Kaah, que fez algumas modificações no cap e deixou ele, na minha opinião, perfeitão.

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 5**_

**Londres – 21h55min – 8/07/2010**

_**Sakura's POV

* * *

**_

O tempo passou bem rápido desde que conhecemos os nossos seguranças.

Fiquei bem feliz pelo meu ser o Sasuke. Não sei, mas tem algo nele que me intriga. É estranho. Mas não é ruim. É só diferente.

As outras garotas também ficaram muito felizes com seus seguranças. Até a Temari que tem a maior pose de durona parece ter ficado com um brilho de felicidade nos olhos por causa do Shika.

Apesar de não termos conseguido nos livrar dos garotos, conseguimos que eles ficassem de um lado do quarto e nós de outro. Quer dizer, nós vamos falar dos nossos segredos e contar sobre as nossas vidas e não queremos que um bando de rapazes saiba de tudo.

Então, agora eu estou terminando de me arrumar para sair. Com o Sasuke na minha cola, é claro.

Coloquei meu pijama favorito; um que é constituído por um short branco (um pouco curto, admito) e uma regata que fica meio coladinha no busto (Eles cresceram! ^.^) rosa-claro. Peguei uma malinha e coloquei maquiagem, esmaltes, escovas de cabelo, prendedores e meu iPod com as minhas músicas favoritas.

Calcei minha pantufinha de coelho branco e virei para o Sasuke. Tipo, ele tava meio vermelho.

Sakura: Sasuke, você está bem? Tá meio vermelho.

Sasuke: Tô ótimo Sakura. Vamos lá?

Sakura: Vamos!

E eu fui saltitando até a porta. Tá, eu sei que sou meio infantil, mas eu estou animada, então dá licença pode ser?

Abri a porta e vi se tinha alguém no corredor. Hum... Não, ninguém. Ótimo. Saí, checando mais uma vez. Fui rapidinho até o quarto da Ino, que é ao lado do meu, e bati na porta 2 vezes e dei um chute leve. Esse era nosso código para saber se era uma das garotas ou se era algum inspetor. Então Ino, junto de Gaara, saíram do quarto. Ino estava usando um pijaminha muito fofo e bem a cara dela.

Era, também, um short e uma regata, só que roxos e o short dela tem um porquinho na coxa direita. É muito fofo.

E, é claro que os garotos tinham que estar de terno.

Ino: *Sussurra para a Sakura* Será que eles nunca tiram os ternos?

Gaara: Nós conseguimos te ouvir. E sim, nós tiramos os ternos.

Eu virei para eles. Como assim eles nos ouviram? Tipo assim, eles têm audição super-atômica-sônica?

Sasuke: E não. Nós não temos audição super-atômica-sônica.

O.o

COMO ELE SABIA O QUE EU ESTAVA PENSANDO?

AH! ELE LÊ MENTES!

Sakura: O.O

Sasuke: O quê? Eu não leio mentes, mas estava mais do que óbvio que vocês estavam se perguntando isso.

Ino: Hey, olha, eu também estou curiosa, mas nós estamos no meio do corredor em uma hora que não devíamos nem estar acordadas e as garotas estão esperando. A Tenten me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que ela e a Hina já estão no quarto da Temari.

Sakura: Ok. Vamos então. Mas eu quero saber dessa história de audição super-sônica e poder de ler mentes. Vocês podem voar também?

Sasuke e Gaara: ¬¬'

Gaara: Não somos o Superman.

Ino: Que seja, deixa pra depois, vamos.

Então seguimos direto para o quarto da Temari.

Ino: Cara, parece até que eles têm ouvidos de morcego ou sei lá o quê?

Sakura: Shhh. Senão eles vão te ouvir. Esqueceu que eles tem super poderes? Eu acho que eles são os heróis da Liga da Justiça ou algum novo tipo de X-men e não querem contar.

Chegamos no quarto da Temari e eu fiz o nosso toque secreto. (Nem tão secreto assim porque os garotos já tinham visto, mas enfim...)

Temari: *Abre a porta* Entrem rápido.

E nós entramos. Os quartos nessa escola podem ser padronizados ou podem ter algumas modificações, para deixar as princesas mais à vontade, já que nós ficamos bem longe de casa.

Eu nem escolhi o meu. Na verdade só o vi quando cheguei aqui. Mas a Temari definitivamente escolheu o dela.

Cara, que lindo: http : / s4. splcdn. net/ images/ hotels/ 9443/ essaouira- riad- casa- lila-105931. jpg (Tire os espaços)

Muito, muito lindo. Sério, babei litros aqui.

Ino: OwO Tema! Amei o seu quarto!

Temari: Obrigada. Essa decoração me deixa confortável.

Hinata: Sei como é. Uma simples decoração faz a gente se sentir em casa.

Tenten: Exatamente.

Sakura: Hey, garotas, que tal deixar de lado o blábláblá sobre o quarto da Temari e começar a nossa festinha?

Garotas: YEAH!

Sakura: Shh! Senão vão descobrir a gente!

Garotas: *Sussurando* YEAH!

Garotos: ¬¬'

Ino: Hey! Antes que eu me esqueça! Gaara?

Gaara: Sim, Ino?

Ino: Quais são seus super-poderes? E qual herói você é?

Sakura: É verdade? Você é quem Sasuke? O Super-homem? Aposto que é! Quais outros super-poderes você tem além de ler mentes e a audição super-sônica?

Sasuke: ¬¬' Eu não sou super herói.

Gaara: E nós não somos da Liga da Justiça ou dos X-men.

Sasuke: É que nós fomos treinados para ter os instintos apurados, então temos uma boa audição.

Gaara: Além de uma boa visão, olfato, tato e paladar. Só o principal.

Sasuke: E nós fomos treinados para perceber o que as pessoas estão pensando pelas expressões e gestos.

Gaara: Não lemos mentes.

Ah... Entendi.

Agora faz sentido. É por isso que eles podem nos ouvir mesmo sussurrando meio longe e porque eles conseguem nos entender sem a gente dizer uma palavra.

Bem, menos mal. Porque se ele soubesse ler mentes eu estava fudida ^.^'

Temari: Garotos, vocês ficam ali, na sala de estar. As garotas e eu vamos para o meu "quarto".

Shikamaru: Se precisarem de alguma coisa, nos chamem, ok?

Temari: Sim senhor preguiçoso.

Tenten: Vamos gente!

Hinata: E o que nós vamos fazer primeiro?

Sakura: não sei também. Que tal se nós conversássemos um pouco, primeiro?

Tenten: E sobre o quê?

Hinata: Sei lá.

Temari: Sem idéias.

Ino: Que tal sobre romances?

Sakura: pra quê? Pra entrar em depressão por não ter tido nem o meu primeiro beijo, comer potes de sorvete e chorar?

Garotas: Hum...

Sakura: VAMOS NESSA!

Garotas: O.o

Sakura: O quê?

Ino: Você acabou de dizer que isso é depressivo!

Hinata: E agora quer fazer isso!

Tenten: O.o *Ainda confusa*

Temari: O.o *Mesmo estado da Tenten*

Sakura: É que eu só queria o sorvete. Hsuahsu'

Garotas: ¬¬'

Ino: Saky. Você meio louca.

Hinata: Meio?

Tenten: Certeza de que é só meio?

Temari: Tomou o Gardernal hoje?

Sakura: Tomei. Mas foi só uma caixa. E eu preciso de duas. Gsyagsygsy'

Garotas: haushaus'

Hinata: Mas duas coisas são certas.

Tenten: O quê?

Hinata: A Saky é louca e sorvete cai muito bem agora!

Temari: Concordo plenamente!

Tenten: Então vamos até a cozinha?

Ino: Eu quero de morango, ok?

Sakura: Hey! Mas eu quero de chocolate!

Tenten: Eu quero de pistache!

Hinata: Mas eu amo o de baunilha!

Temari: Relaxa, eu tenho todos esse aqui! E ainda tenho o meu favorito, que é de abacaxi ao vinho. Amo sorvete!

Sakura: Opa! Então _bora_ lá comer!

Hinata: hauhsu' Esse ainda é seu passatempo favorito, né Saky?

Sakura: Lógico! Comer e dormir é a rotina perfeita! ^.^

Ino: ahushaush'

Tenten: Só você!

Temari: só faltou uma coisa ai.

Sakura: O quê?

Temari: Dançar.

Ino: Ah, isso é verdade!

Hinata: Dançar é simplesmente tudo de bom.

Tenten: A-m-o!

Sakura: Duas! Mas podemos ir tomar sorvete? Minhas lombrigas estão gritando pelo gosto do chocolate gelado!

Ino: haushau' Vamos Saky!

A cozinha do quarto da Temari também é GIGANTE! Sério, devia ter explorado o meu quarto pra saber de que tamanho ele é. Parece que cada um é um apartamento!

E um daqueles de luxo, tipo uma cobertura num prédio em Miami com vista pro mar.

As únicas diferenças são que não estamos em Miami e nem temos vista para o mar e sim em Londres com vista para um jardim.

Tá certo que o jardim é muito lindo e bem cuidado, mas ainda assim é só um jardim. E não é o mar.

Fomos até a cozinha e pegamos as nossas taças grandes e enchemos de sorvete.

Cada uma do seu sabor favorito, é claro!

Os rapazes apareceram alguns segundinhos depois.

Shikamaru: Comem sorvete e nem oferecem? Agora sei porquê vocês estão aqui.

Temari: Ai, cala a boca preguiçoso.

Shikamaru: Vem fazer, problemática!

Ino: Ai, nem comecem, vocês dois. Querem sorvete?

Gaara: Bem, eu aceito! Tem de morango?

Ino: Tem sim. Pode se servir!

Gaara: Como assim? A bonequinha não vai ser educada e me servir?

Ino: Não mesmo cabeça de fósforo.

Gaara: Sabe linda, você poderia ser mais gentil. Ai seria perfeita.

O.O OMG! Ele acabou de flertar com a Ino?

Non creo!

Jesuis amado! O psicopata sem sobrancelhas está a fim da Ino.

O melhor é a cara de pastel dela! Haha'

Neji: Calma aí, Garanhão! E eu quero sorvete de pistache!

Tenten: Pode pegar!

Neji: Quer me dar na boca, _pandinha._

Tenten: Me chamou de quê?

Neji: Pandinha. Combina com você. Afinal, você lembra uma panda com esses dois coques e é linda e fofa como um.

O.o

OMG DUPLO! Hoje, por acaso, eles tiraram a noite pra dar em cima das garotas?

Naruto: Você fala para o Gaara ter calma, mas você mesmo está dando em cima da Tenten, Neji!

Neji: Ah, vai ver se eu estou na esquina.

Naruto: Não, obrigado. Prefiro sorvete! E de baunilha!

Hinata: Deixa que eu sirvo N-Naruto.

Naruto: Awn! A Hinata-chan não é perfeita? Gentil, amorosa, bonita... Vai dar uma bela esposa e mãe! Adoraria comprovar isso.

OMG MAIS QUE TRIPLO! Nunca vi a Hinata ficar tão vermelha! Sério, fataço!

E o Naruto praticamente a pediu em casamento! Meu Deus! Que mundo, craaazy!

Mas que foi muito fofo, foi!

Shikamaru: Fica quieto Naruto e vai tomar seu sorvete vai! E se você não se importar problemática, eu quero um pouco desse de abacaxi e vinho também.

Temari: Você tem mãos, pode muito bem pegar.

Shikamaru: Problemática. Seria mais bonita ainda se não tivesse essa pose de machão.

Aiai. É, definitivamente os garotos tiraram a noite para flertar com as garotas. PERA, E EU?

Acho melhor eu incentivar a conversa... Se não o Sasuke continua com essa - linda - cara de paisagem.

Sakura: Quer sorvete também Sasuke?

Sasuke: Aceito sim.

Sakura: E vai querer que sabor?

Perguntei enquanto tirava um pouco do sorvete da minha taça com a colher, mas quando ia colocar na minha boca apareceu a do Sasuke abocanhando a colher.

Sasuke: Droga. Errei o tempo. Devia ter esperado um pouquinho a mais.

Tá, minha vez de ficar vermelha. Tipo, ele praticamente disse que queria me beijar. Alô! Ele queria me beijar! Alok!

E eu achando que ele não ia fazer nada. Nota mental: cara de paisagem do Sasuke é sinal de perigo.

Mas, pensando bem, ele podia ter acertado o alvo né...

AAH DROGA! PENSAMENTO IMBECIL! Eu ainda mais corada... Devo estar da cor do meu cabelo e o desgraçado está com aquele sorriso de canto idiota, mesquinho e sexy na cara!

Quem ele pensa que é?

Ah é! Meu segurança gato, sexy, idiota e ruim de mira!

Hora do Contra-Ataque!

Sakura: Se queria tanto assim sorvete, pegasse no pote

Sasuke: mas assim é mais divertido.

Sakura: ¬¬' Idiota.

Sasuke: Mas eu sei que me acha sexy.

Filho de uma porca que mora no chiqueiro! (Com total respeito à mãe dele)

Sakura: Vai se ferrar Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hum... Não, prefiro tomar sorvete.

Sakura: Se for do pote e não da minha colher, tudo bem.

Sasuke: E se for da sua boca?

O.O Oh Jesus! Vermelhidão nível 1000! Esse filho da mãe deve estar me aloprando, só pode!

Sakura: Cala a boca Sasuke. Você só vai tomar sorvete **do pote! P-o-t-e!**

Sasuke: Tá bom, né? Fazer o quê?

Ele estava passando por mim enquanto eu pegava mais uma colherada do meu sorvete, quando ele parou e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

A MEEERDA! MIL VEZES MERDA! Esse maldito não para de me deixar vermelha. E o pior vem agora, porque ele está sussurrando na minha orelha.

Sasuke: Mas se mudar de idéia, eu estou à sua disposição.

Eles são realmente seguranças ou são tarados disfarçados? Estou pensando seriamente na segunda opção.

Sakura: Você são seguranças ou tarados disfarçados, hein?

Sasuke: Relaxa Sakurazinha. Não somos tarados não. Mas somos garotos. E vocês são lindas.

Sakura: Idiota.

Cara, estou começando a achar que esse ano vai ser bem... Tenso.

* * *

_**To be Continued!

* * *

**_

**N/a: Oi minha gente linda do coração!**

**Como estão todos?**

**Espero que bem...**

**Enfim, aqui acaba de sair, um cap fresquinho da fic.**

**Espero imensamente que todos tenham gostado. Quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo essa fic e a minha querida Kaah-nee-chan que sempre está do meu lado me agüentando e agüentando minhas fics! Kaah, eu te amo okok?**

**Ah, personagens novos vão pintar por aqui qualquer dia, ok? Hahahaha'**

**Alok viu?**

**Haha**

**Enfim, obrigada a todos e beijos ENORMES!**

**Ja ne!

* * *

**

**N/B: PEEEEEEEEEOPLE *-***

**AIMEUDEUS... MORRENDO AQUI! PQP, QUE CAP FOI ESSE? Mode mais perfeito impossível onn ;)**

**GEENTE, eu to piraaando aqui - não que já não seja naturalmente pirada, enfim... Dude, dps desse cap, eu é que preciso de sorvete! SAAASUKE, SE TU QUISER PODE PEGAR DA MINHA BOOQUINHA ;9**

**Meeeeen, como eu queria um desses seguranças viu (6'**

**Nee-chanzinha, sem palavra aqui.. Guria , voc arrasa... *-* Parabéens mais uma vez! E não precisa agradecer porque é o MAIOR prazer te aturaar (H) kospaoksoakpsoka' teamo mt mt mt :)**

**Então galerinha, muuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews.. Já disse que adoro vocs? Não...? É mais eu adooro *-* , e cara, que vontade de moorder vocs :3 Não tenham medo de mim tá :S sopkaksoakpsokao'**

**Deixem reviews nesse cap tb okay? Se não eu choolo Y.Y /ignorem' E tb porque se não os Reis manda enforcar vocs! MUAHAHAHAHA' **

**Tá, chega, já calei :x**

**Beeeijo estalado e babado ;***


	6. Chapter 6 AVISOOO! LEIAM! É SÉRIO!

_GENTEEEE! LEIAM, POR FAVOR!_

_**Cara, desculpa a demora pra sair os caps, mas eu alem de estar em semana de provas (que acaba amanhã, então já fico mais trank) eu ainda tenho um trabalho enorme de literatura pra fazer, então toh meio enforcada esse dias, mas eu juro que estou tentando ir o mais rápido possivel.**_

_**peço desculpas a todos que acompanham a história e peço, por favor, que compreendam que também sou humana e também tenha vida social e acadêmica, okok?**_

_**Sério, mil perdões, mas eu vou tentar ser mais rápida.**_

_**Beijos gente, obrigada por lerem.**_


	7. Chapter 7 SORVETEE! Sasuke's POV!

_**London's Princesses**_

_**By: Pah-Uchiha-Chan**_

**Yo minna!**

**Tudo bom galera?**

**Espero que sim.**

**Bem, é o seguinte, eu tenho um comentário a fazer sobre o capítulo passado:**

**OMG! QUANTAS REVIEWS! MEU JESUS!**

**Hsuahsuhsu'**

**Juro, teve muitas reviews. E quero agradecer de coração a todos que estão lendo a fic! Gente, muito obrigada pelo carinho e pela atenção de vocês. Além, é claro, de agradecer pelo tempo gasto de vocês para deixar uma review aqui para essa autora tão feliz.**

**Genten, para vocês terem uma pequena noção, essa fic com apenas 5 capítulos já tem 40 reviews até agora.**

**Isso com certeza deixaria (e me deixa) muito mais do que feliz.**

**Espero que todos que estejam lendo continuem e espero agradar a todos aqui. Obrigada a todos que mandam reviews e, de coração, espero que continuem, porque isso realmente alegra um ficwriter. ^.V**

**Aiai, toh chorando litros aqui! Haushus'**

**Mas são litros de felicidade! E estou com vontade de morder vocês que mandam as reviews!**

**E, falando nelas, vou responder algumas por aqui.**

_bachan_

**Hey! Acho que é a primeiro review sua aqui na minha história, mas já digo que fico muito feliz por ter gostado.**

**E sim, o próximo será no POV do Sasuke. Acho que fazendo cada cap com POV's diferentes os leitores podem ter uma visão mais ampla da história. E, leia esse cap e descubra sobre a perspectiva dele sobre a cena da cozinha. Haha'**

_Aniinha Uchiha_

**Oiiii Aninhaa-chan!**

**Honra ter você de novo por aqui amor!**

**Fiquei muito feliz por ter gostado do cap. ^.V**

_Neiigh_

**Yooo Neiigh-chan!**

**Cara, oi amor! Hahaha' Eles estão mesmo muito atiradinhos!**

**Hahaha'**

**Bem, se você quer saber o porque desse comportamento, leia o esse cap e descubra. Hahaha'**

**^.v**

_angel_

**Oii Angel!**

**Tudo bom flor?**

**Que bom que está adorando a fic!**

**Sério, adoro quando alguém adora a fic! Hahaha'**

**Espero não ter demorado tanto nesse cap.**

**:)**

_Thais_

**OMG! Oi florzinhaaaa! Cara, que massa! Adogo novas leitoras!**

**Ahusahush'**

**Que bom que gostou da fic. Fico muito feliz por saber que ganhei uma nova leitora e que a fic está no nível de qualidade que eu queria! ^.V**

**Espero que goste desse cap também :)**

**E é isso ai gente bonita!**

**Agradeço de coração a todo mundo que mandou reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Tanto eu quanto a minha nee-chan beta que me atura todo esse tempo estamos muito felizes com o sucesso da fic, née nee-chan?**

**Kaah: não, eu nem to feliz *lixa as unhas* AAAAH' Eu to super-hiper-mega-master-blaster-feliz! Really, muitíssimo obrigada, e por favor escondas as bochechas senão eu vou apertá-las até arrancar um pedaço :3 YEEAH! ignoorem n.n'**

**Bem, então, sem mais delongas, vamos começar esse cap!

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 6**_

**Londres – 21h55min – 8/07/2010**

_**Sasuke's POV.

* * *

**_

Bem, aqui estou eu, no quarto da minha protegida a vendo se arrumar para uma festa do pijama a qual eu nem deveria ter concordado em acontecer.

Mas, como tudo que é ruim tem seu lado bom, essa situação também não é uma exceção; justamente porque a minha protegida está usando um pijaminha apertadinho e, de certa forma, curto que deixa aquele corpão lindo bem à mostra para os meus olhinhos sem nenhum problema para enxergar.

Bem, tá certo que eu to _rosado_, mas isso não quer dizer que vou dar bandeira. O que ela pensaria de mim se me visse olhando para ela que nem um predador e com as bochechas vermelhas? Com certeza nada de bom.

E eu não fico vermelho por causa de uma garota.

Não mesmo. Só fico rosado. Mas _rosado_ não é o mesmo que vermelho. E a culpa não é minha se ela fica andando por ai com pijaminhas como esse...

Fazer o quê né?

Nós saímos no corredor e ela passou no quarto da amiga. Ino. É, acho que era esse o nome da loirinha.

Ela saiu de lá, juntamente com Gaara. As garotas foram um pouco na nossa frente e eu ouvi Ino sussurrar pra Sakura se nós nunca tiramos os ternos.

Bem, nós temos sentidos aguçados, por isso que eu pude ouvir o que ela falou.

Ah, quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu sou muito ninja cara! YEAH!

Gaara: Nós conseguimos te ouvir. E sim, nós tiramos os ternos.

Haha! A cara da Sakura foi impagável. Sério. Ela tava olhando com uma cara de quem quer dizer: "Tipo assim, eles tem audição super-atômica-sônica?" Há, devia ter tirado uma foto.

Sasuke: E não. Nós não temos audição super-atômica-sônica.

Oh meu Deus! Essa reação foi a melhor!

Sakura: O.O

Sasuke: O quê? Eu não leio mentes, mas estava mais do que óbvio que vocês estavam se perguntando isso.

Ino: Hey, olha, eu também estou curiosa, mas nós estamos no meio do corredor em uma hora que não devíamos nem estar acordadas e as garotas estão esperando. A Tenten me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que ela e a Hina estão lá.

Sakura: Ok. Vamos então. Mas eu quero saber dessa história de audição super-sônica e poder de ler mentes. Vocês podem voar também?

Sasuke e Gaara: ¬¬'

Gaara: Não somos o Superman.

Ino: Que seja, deixa pra depois, vamos.

Então seguimos direto para o quarto da outra amiga, a Temari.

Ino: Cara, parece até que eles tem ouvidos de morcego ou sei lá o quê?

Sakura: Shhh. Senão eles vão te ouvir. Esqueceu que eles tem super poderes? Eu acho que eles são os heróis da Liga da Justiça ou algum novo tipo de X-men e não querem contar.

Cara, fala sério. Elas acharam mesmo que nós somos super-heróis? Eu to mais pra bad boy, baby!

Quando nós chegamos no quarto da tal outra amiga (que por acaso é a irmã do Gaara), a Sakura fez a batida "secreta" na porta e nós entramos.

Será que cada princesa tem um quarto diferente para si, que a faça lembrar sua casa, nessa escola?

Aliás, isso é um quarto? Tá mais para apartamento!

Sério, imagine aquelas coberturas em Miami com vista para o mar e tudo. Agora tire Miami e o mar e coloque Londres e um Jardim bacana. Imaginou? Bem, não é bem assim, já que está mais para algo Marroquino, mas de qualquer forma, é luxuoso.

Ino: OwO Tema! Amei o seu quarto!

Temari: Obrigada. Essa decoração me deixa confortável.

Hinata: Sei como é. Uma simples decoração faz a gente se sentir em casa.

Tenten: Exatamente.

Nossa, que momento mais... família. O.o

Tenso...

Sakura: Hey, garotas, que tal deixar de lado o blábláblá sobre o quarto da Temari e começar a nossa festinha?

Garotas: YEAH!

O incrível é que elas não são nem um pouco escandalosas. Ah, e eu estou sendo muito sarcástico, okay?

Detalhe: essa festa deveria ser secreta, mas nesse ritmo vão descobrir a gente fácil, fácil.

Sakura: Shh! Senão vão descobrir a gente!

Garotas: *Sussurando* YEAH!

Garotos: ¬¬'

Detalhe 2: Elas são loucas também.

Beleza, agora eu tenho que revisar minha lista mental de "porquê não é legal vigiar princesas".

1. São mesquinhas

2. São idiotas

3. São mandonas

4. São fúteis

5 .E agora, loucas!

Tá certo que a Sakura não me parece ser nenhuma das 4 primeiras coisas da lista, mesmo eu tendo passando pouco tempo com ela, mas que ela com certeza é doida, isso, com a mais absoluta certeza ela é.

Sério, antes de se arrumar para a festinha ela foi até a cama dela, pegou um cachorro de pelúcia branco com as orelhas marrons, deu um beijo nele e disse: "Akamaru, a mamãe vai numa festinha, mas ela vai voltar tá bem?"

E começou com uns negócios de "Cadê o bebê?" e "Quem é o Bebê da mamãe?" e coisas assim.

Deu medo.

Muito medo.

Medão.

Mas, enfim, ela é louca e isso é um fataço.

E eu estou falando demais no superlativo.

Ino: Hey! Antes que eu me esqueça! Gaara?

Gaara: Sim, Ino?

Ino: Quais são seus super-poderes? E qual herói você é?

Sakura: É verdade? Você é quem Sasuke? O Super-homem? Aposto que é! Quais outros super-poderes você tem além de ler mentes e a audição super-sônica

Sério, adoraria abrir a mente delas e descobrir o que tem lá dentro.

Perai... Pensando bem, acho melhor não.

Nunca se sabe o que se pode encontrar numa mente feminina.

OH MY GOD. Medão again O.O

Mas vou ficar relax. Não posso perder minha pose de bonzão. Porque eu sou o bonzão. E isso é outro fataço. Ah, claro, além de lindo e bonzão, também sou bastante _humilde_.

Sasuke: ¬¬' Eu não sou super herói.

Gaara: E nós não somos da Liga da Justiça ou dos X-men.

Sasuke: É que nós fomos treinados para ter os instintos apurados, então temos uma boa audição.

Gaara: Além de uma boa visão, olfato, tato e paladar. Só o principal.

Sasuke: E nós fomos treinados para perceber o que as pessoas estão pensando pelas expressões e gestos.

Gaara: Não lemos mentes.

E foi sinistro como a gente terminou a frase um do outro. Cara, que tenso.

Será que alguém gravou? Eu achei legal!

Tipo, nem ensaiamos nem nada. Que tenso!

E porque cargas d'água, laranjas, jegues, chitas e Tarzan's eu estou falando "tenso"?

Eu não falo "Tenso".

Ou falo? O.O

Huum...

É, acho que não.

Acho que o sono está me afetando. Ou então é a fome. Ou os dois. Ou ainda o cheiro de incenso que tem esse quarto. Que cheiro forte. Parece até Maconha.

O.O Será que ela dá umas fumadinhas?

Ou será que é só o incenso?

Se for, pra que acender tanto incenso pelamordeDeus?

*Suspira* Garotas são seres complexos que eu prefiro não entender.

As garotas entraram no "quarto" da Temari e eu não tenho certeza se quero saber o "pra quê", mas enfim, agora estamos só os garotos sozinhos, então acho que, provavelmente, o Naruto vai falar algo idiota.

Naruto: E ai Neji? Já está de olho na princesinha?

Não falei. Eu sou foda. Ou então ele é muito óbvio. Ou os dois.

Neji: Como é que é?

Shikamaru: Que problemático. Tá na cara que você ficou afim.

Neji: Cala a boca ô Nara. Você também tá afim da princesinha do Marrocos que eu sei.

Shikamaru: E daí? Ela é problemática, mas tem algo diferente nela.

Gaara: Ela sempre foi diferente.

Sasuke: Ela é sua irmã, né?

Naruto: CUMÉ QUI É? O.O

Affs... Até um bebê recém-nascido já tinha sacado isso.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬' Ela é minha irmã Mané!

Naruto: O.O

Gaara: *suspira* Olha, eu fugi de casa por causa do resto da minha família, mas a Temari sempre foi legal comigo. Eu só não quis cuidar dela porque ia ser muito chato e eu não quero me relacionar mais com ninguém daquela família inútil.

Revoltadinho ele né... Uii'

Gaara: Ah! E Nara! Fica espero hein? Nenhuma graçinha com a minha irmã senão eu te mato cara.

Shikamaru: Problemático...

Sasuke: E pelo jeito o Gaara não é o único que tem princesinhas parentes né, Neji?

Neji: *suspira* Ela é minha prima.

Naruto: Quem?

Neji: ¬¬' A princesa que você tah protegendo, ô animal!

Jeeeeeeegue...

Naruto: A Hina-chan? O.O

Geeente, que intimidade é essa?

Hum...^w^ Neji vai ter o Naruto na família ! Hahaha' Se fudeu!

Neji: O nome dela é Hinata e sim, ela mesma.

Naruto: Que legal! ^-^

Neji: E se você encostar num fio de cabelo dela você morre.

Naruto: O.O Mas ela é sua prima cara.

Neji: Eu sei. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não fique preocupado com ela. Ela ainda é a bonequinha da família.

Own. Que coisa mais catita. Ele brinca de boneca! Hahaha'

Gaara: Tá meio quieto hoje Sasuke.

Sasuke: É que eu to imaginando a Sakura de biquíni.

Garoto: O.O

Sasuke: Que foi? Eu sou garoto, não sou cego, ela é uma gata e você são meus amigos. Eu acho que posso confiar um pouquinho em vocês.

Neji: NOOSSA, obrigada pela parte que nos toca.

Naruto: É mesmo, achei que podia confiar totalmente na gente.

Sasuke: Eu? Confiar minha vida num tapado dobe que nem você? Até onde eu sei não tenho nenhum problema mental, obrigado.

Gaara: Ai.

Shikamaru: Que problemático.

Neji: Doeu até em mim.

Naruto: Imagine em mim, então?

Sasuke: Calma galera. Relaxa. Eu confio em vocês. Tava só zuando.

Naruto: Aham.

Sasuke: É sério.

Boooom, nem tanto, mas dexa pra lá pra manter o amigo!

Neji: Beleza, beleza. Acho que só o fato dele ter praticamente confessado que está caidaço pela Princesinha Sakura já prova o que ele disse.

Gaara: É verdade.

Shikamaru: É muito problemático, mas é verdade.

Sasuke: E não desmintam, mas vocês também estão com tombos pelas princesinhas.

Naruto: Eu não. Eu só acho que a Hina-chan é linda, talentosa, maravilhosa, gentil e eu não estou dizendo nada, mas adoraria tê-la pra mim.

¬¬ Será que ele percebeu que ele simplesmente fez uma quase-declaração de amor?

Neji: Sonha com a minha prima e você morre.

Shikamaru: Você também ta assim com a Tenten, Neji. Confessa, cara!

Acho que o Neji tá... vermelho..? Cara, Neji Hyuuga, "o cara sensato que não se apaixona", vermelho por uma garota... Há, se fudeu Hyuuga, ainda vou jogar isso na sua cara! E um pequeno detalhe: se ele fosse tão foda quanto eu ficava _rosado_. HAHA'

Neji: Nada a ver.

Aham. Claro. Mentiroso ainda, tsk tsk... Que feio!

Gaara: Sei...

Sasuke: Fala muito não Gaara. To sacando que você está afim da Ino.

Gaara: E daí? Como você mesmo disse, eu sou garoto, sou humano e ela é uma gata.

Se ele diz. Eu prefiro a Sakura.

De repente as garotas saíram do quarto e foram para a área da cozinha. Lá elas começaram a pegar potes e potes de sorvete e começaram a se servir.

Neji: Ai, quem quer jogar o jogo da paquera? Agora.

Gaara: *sorriso de canto* Vamo lá.

E nós fomos até a cozinha. Lá as garotas estavam tomando sorvete. E dos nossos sabores favoritos. Glória.

O Shika tomou a iniciativa.

Shikamaru: Comem sorvete e nem oferecem? Agora sei porquê vocês estão aqui.

Temari: Ai, cala a boca preguiçoso.

Shikamaru: Vem fazer, problemática!

Ino: Ai, nem comecem, vocês dois. Querem sorvete?

Gaara: Bem, eu aceito! Tem de morango?

Ino: Tem sim. Pode se servir!

Gaara: Como assim? A bonequinha não vai ser educada e me servir?

Ino: Não mesmo cabeça de fósforo.

Gaara: Sabe linda, você poderia ser mais gentil. Ai seria perfeita.

HAHA! Já começou! Beleza! O Gaara já foi!

E tá se saindo muito bem! A Ino tá toda vermelha.

Neji: Calma aí, Garanhão! E eu quero sorvete de pistache!

Tenten: Pode pegar!

Neji: Quer me dar na boca, _pandinha._

Tenten: Me chamou de quê?

Neji: Pandinha. Combina com você. Afinal, você lembra uma panda com esses dois coques e é linda e fofa como um.

O.o

Ok, de onde ele tirou essa? Apesar de que foi muito boa.

Naruto: Você fala para o Gaara ter calma, mas você mesmo está dando em cima da Tenten, Neji!

Neji: Ah, vai ver se eu estou na esquina.

Naruto: Não, obrigado. Prefiro sorvete! E de baunilha!

Hinata: Deixa que eu sirvo N-Naruto.

Naruto: Awn! A Hinata-chan não é perfeita? Gentil, amorosa, bonita... Vai dar uma bela esposa e mãe! Adoraria comprovar isso.

Nossa... Não é que ele se deu bem? O idiota até que sabe jogar o jogo da paquera. To surpreso agora.

Shikamaru: Fica quieto Naruto e vai tomar seu sorvete vai! E se você não se importar problemática, eu quero um pouco desse de abacaxi e vinho também.

Temari: Você tem mãos, pode muito bem pegar.

Shikamaru: Problemática. Seria mais bonita ainda se não tivesse essa pose de machão.

Haha! Tenso! Agora só falta eu.

E eu acho que a Sakura tava meio que esperando, mas o que eu tenho em mente vai ser bem mais legal

Sakura: Quer sorvete também Sasuke?

Quero sim, mas não do jeito que você está pensando.

Sasuke: Aceito sim.

Sakura: E vai querer que sabor?

Ela perguntou enquanto pegava mais uma colherada do sorvete dela, que coincidentemente era do meu sabor favorito, chocolate, eu avancei na colher dela e peguei pouco antes de tocar na boca dela.

Sasuke: Droga. Errei o tempo. Devia ter esperado um pouquinho a mais.

É claro que errei o tempo de propósito, porque quero deixá-la com gostinho de quero mais. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não fiquei com gostinho de quero mais. Ok, isso foi meio fail, mais tá valendo, porque ela fica linda vermelha. Meu Deus bota linda nisso.

Sakura: Se queria tanto assim sorvete, pegasse no pote

Sasuke: mas assim é mais divertido.

Sakura: ¬¬' Idiota.

Sasuke: Mas eu sei que me acha sexy.

Eu tive que dar um sorrisinho agora. Eu realmente sei que ela me acha sexy.

Sakura: Vai se ferrar Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hum... Não, prefiro tomar sorvete.

Sakura: Se for do pote e não da minha colher, tudo bem.

Sasuke: E se for da sua boca?

HAHA! To AMANDO isso! Mas bem que poderia ser da boca dela. Enquanto estamos sozinhos. Num quarto.

Ow, pensamentos maus, pensamentos maus... Sasuke, pense na sua vizinha gorda e tire esse pensamentos da sua men... ECA! Minha vizinha gorda foi demais! PANE NO SISTEMA aqui ¬¬'

Sakura: Cala a boca Sasuke. Você só vai tomar sorvete **do pote! P-o-t-e!**

Sasuke: Tá bom, né? Fazer o quê?

Eu estava passando por ela para ir até o pote de sorvete enquanto ela pegava mais uma colherada do sorvete (Que, como tinha minha saliva naquela colher é como se fosse um falso beijo) e, só para completar a minha jogada, eu parei e dei um beijo na bochecha dela.

Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda e, como golpe de misericórdia, eu sussurrei no ouvido dela:

Sasuke: Mas se mudar de idéia, eu estou à sua disposição.

Aiai. Como ela é linda envergonhada. E eu to parecendo um tiozinho tarado que fica de olho em menininhas. Eu disse que era um bad boy!

O.o Weirdo.

Sakura: Você são seguranças ou tarados disfarçados, hein?

Sasuke: Relaxa Sakurazinha. Não somos tarados não. Mas somos garotos. E vocês são lindas.

Sakura: Idiota.

Sasuke: Também te amo.

Cara, sério mesmo, esse ano vai ser tenso (falei "tenso" de novo, isso é viciante, cara). Mas vai ser muito bom.

E eu mal posso esperar para ver o que vai rolar a mais nessa festinha. ^-^

* * *

_**To be continued!**_

**OMG! Amores da minha vida! Desculpem pela demora mega-super-hiper-gigante, mas eu já expliquei née minha gatinhas sensuais?**

**Eu sou humana e tenho vida social e acadêmica, então fica difícil postar caps todo dia. E eu bem que gostaria de fazer isso.**

**Sorry, sorry!**

**Mas enfim, esperam que todo mundo tenha gostado de coração, porque eu fiz esse cap com mto capricho tah?**

**Obrigada a todos que lêem essa fic e a todos que deixam a sua review!**

**Toh mto feliz com o grau de reviews que essa fic já chegou e agradeço de coração a todos que perdem alguns minutinhos do seu tempo colaborando com isso!**

**Thx people super hothot! Lov ya all! **

**Thx a todos!**

**Bye b!

* * *

**

_**N/B:**_** BABY, BABY, BABY OOH! ****(8) HEEEEEEEY, BABIES… Gatinhas, gatonas, e gatuscas (?)**

**Háa, man, mais um cap hein hein? AAAAAH, como eu amo os caps em pov do Sasuke-kun... Caramba, até o pensamente dele é suuper sexy (6)**

**' okay, deixem essa parte pra lá... Eu adoro todos os caps, porque são super incríveis e fáceis de betar.. Além do que eu amo³ essa fic, e estar presente em todos os caps é mt mt satisfatório *-***

**Então, eu estava um traash hoje (milhares de trabalho escolares essa semana -'), mas é legal o jeito como um e-mail pode salvar seu dia! Foi isso que aconteceu... Era um e-mail de uma corrente muito divertida e.. SAKOKAPOKSPOAKSOKAK' Brincadeira, era o e-mail da nee-chan com esse cap mais que perfeito (lembrou da aula de português agr, Pretério Mais-que-Perfeito... DUDE, I HATE THIS :). **

**AAH, parabéens pelo sucessãosão super sucessado (?) da fic Maninha *-***

**Mais uma vez gostaria de agradecer a todos que lêem a fic magnífica da Paah-nee-chan-minha-amora-mór, e pedir, humildemente, que deixem reviews nesse cap tb! Serio, merece mt né não ? É sim! *-***

**E se vocs não deixarem reviews super divas, eu começo a cantar aqui heein u.ú (sugiro que as reviews comecem a surgir, porque eu cantando... #FAIL)**

**Obrigada, pela atenção ao meu falatório inútil;**

**N/a: Genten, entendem o porquê eu amo a minha nee-chan? ^-V**

**Beeeijos coloridos e mordidas doloridas ;9**


	8. Chapter 8 Dizemos Aleluia irmãos! XD

_**London's Princesses**_

_**By: Pah-Uchiha-Chan**_

**Yo minna!**

**Td bom meus pirulitos de cereja?**

**Kaah diz: tuuuudo ótimamente ótimissíssimo *-***

**Primeiramente... Respondendo as reviews! \o/**

Aniinha Uchiha

**Ahusahus', que bom que gostou minha flor de laranjeira! Fiquei contente com a Sua review! E com certeza vou usar a sua idéia! Muito obrigada amora!**

Neiigh

**'**

**Aiai, euri!**

**Haushaushua'**

**Sério, a Sua review foi MTO boa! Sério, eu ri! Ahsuhaus'**

**Relaxa amor. A continuação já está aqui e você não vai mais sofrer de tédio. Hauhsau'**

Alice C. Uchiha

**Hey Alice-chan!**

**Muito bem vinda a minha fic, viu? (? Gaysgyagsyasygaysgaygs'**

**Obrigada pela sua Review flor de ameixa. Fiquei muito feliz com ela. E espero muitas mais. Assim como espero que os caps estejam sempre bons.**

ba-chan

**BA-chaaan! Espero não ter que pagar funeral nenhum. Haushauhsu'**

**Obrigada pela review amor! Fiquei muito contente com ela.**

**Mil kisus!**

**E é isso ai.**

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram o seu comentário, pequeno ou grande, mas que eu guardei com todo carinho.**

**Mas agora está na hora de voltar ao que interessa.**

**Vamos agora com... *Musiquinha tosca de super-heróis*

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 7**_

**Londres – 23h45min – 8/07/2010**

_**Sakura's POV**_.

* * *

Meu Deus. Que vontade que eu estou de matar o Sasuke agora.

Bem, nem tanto, porque ele é totoso demais pra morrer, mas, ah, deu pra entender!

Cara, que tarado! Fica quase me beijando ou me beijando na bochecha ou então fica me jogando umas cantadas.

Não que eu esteja reclamando, porque é muito bom, mas poxa... Ele bem que podia me beijar logo, né?

Mas.. nem tudo é como a gente quer né ? OH GOSH!

Os Garotos ficaram com vontade de pedir pizza, então nós fomos pedir.

Ficamos decidindo por uns bons 45 minutos se pedíamos pizza de Pepperoni ou se pedíamos Marguerita.

Hinata: Ah, querem saber? Fodam-se vocês, eu vou pedir pizza de 4 queijos e ponto! **(HSAUSH', DEDICADA A Fipa-chan!) ( # Karen chocada diz: ****Sério que é a Hi ? O.O KKKKKKKKKKKK' ****apaga dps okay ? )**** (# Paah: Não senhora, num apago nada naum. Só eu que mando nessa Joça! Haushauhs')**

O.O Meu Deus! WTH?

Naruto: O.O Hina-chan?

Hinata: Que é porra?

O.O MEU DEUS! O APOCALPSE!

Sakura: Hinata, o que houve? Quem é você? Cadê a Hinata tímida de sempre? 2012 chegou mais cedo e ninguém me falou? O que está havendo? º.º

Naruto: Hina-chan... Calminha...

Hinata: Calma o caralho! Puta que pariu! Vocês demoram uma vida pra escolher que pizza querem pedir e eu tenho que ficar aqui mofando? Foda-se, eu vou pedir pizza de 4 queijos e vocês que se virem pra comer qualquer bosta por ai.

Todos: O.O

Naruto: Tudo bem Hina-chan. A gente pede pizza de 4 queijos. E que tal uma de cinco queijos também?

Hinata: Não Naruto! Eu vou pedir quantas pizzas eu quiser com a quantidade de tipos de queijo que eu quiser e eu quero 4 queijos, pode ser?

Ino: Tá bom, tá bom.

Tenten: Meu Jésus. Nunca vi a Hina tão brava assim.

Sakura: É a fome gente. Esqueceram como ela fica quando está com fome?

Ino: Pode crer.

Tenten: Tinha esquecido isso.

Neji: Desde criança ela é assim.

Temari: Sério?

Tenten: Aham. Conheci a Hinata quando nós tínhamos uns 6 anos, e ela já era assim.

Sakura: E nós descobrimos isso quando a gente já tinha uns 10 anos.

Ino: Conhecemos a Hinata quando tínhamos uns 8 anos, por ai.

Naruto: Que bonito isso. Eu estou conhecendo esse lado dela agora. E dá medooo!

Temari: Somos dois!

Tenten: Hahahaha! Podem relaxar.

Ino: Ela é assim enquanto está com fome.

Sakura: Depois passa.

Gaara: É, mas...

Shikamaru: E até lá?

Sakura, Ino e Tenten: ...

Sasuke: Tenho medo desse silêncio.

Gaara: Dois.

Sakura: É melhor ter mesmo.

Tenten: O "durante" é a pior parte de tudo. Ela fica estressada;

Ino: Irritada;

Tenten: Sensível;

Neji: E descontrolada.

Sakura: Resumidamente, quando ela fica assim, todas nós entramos em modo EDH.

Tenten: Sigla para Escondam-se Da Hinata.

Ino: O que sugiro que façamos agora.

*Ouvem um enorme barulho de coisas quebrando vindo da cozinha*

Neji: O.O

Naruto e as garotas: CORRAM!

E todos começaram a correr em várias direções. Tentando se esconder da Hinata. Sério, é a melhor coisa a se fazer quando se entra no modo EDH.

De repente, quando eu estava passando pelo closet da Temari eu me senti sendo puxada pelo braço pra dentro dele e a porta fechou. Quando eu ia gritar uma mão tapou a minha boca e uma voz (muito sedutora) que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Sasuke: Shhhh. Não quer que a Hinata descubra a gente aqui né?

Por conta da escuridão que estava naquele closet não dava para ver as coisas muito bem, mas pela proximidade em que a gente estava dava pra ver aquelas ônix me encarando muito bem.

Eu tirei a sua mão da minha boca e eu podia sentir as minhas bochechas queimando. Com certeza eu estava corando muito ali.

_Ai, pelamordeDeus, que ele não me veja assim. Me ajuda escuridão._

Sakura: Da próxima vez não me dê um susto desses.

Sasuke: Desculpe princesa. Mas agora não tem como eu te dar um susto.

Sakura: É verdade. Agora, será que pode se afastar um pouco. O closet é bem grande para nós dois.

Sasuke: Eu sei disso.

Mas ele não se moveu.

Sakura: Então... Por que não se mexe?

Sasuke: Porque eu simplesmente não quero. Estou bem assim.

Ò.ó Idiota! Quem ele pensa que é?

Sakura: Sasuke afaste-se de mim agora!

Sasuke: Por quê?

Sakura: Porque eu estou mandando poxa! Que saco!

Sasuke: Mas eu estou muito bem assim. E pela cor das suas bochechas eu acho que você também está.

Merda! Ele conseguiu ver! Mas que bosta! Será que ele não pode deixar passar nada? Está certo que ele é divinamente perfeito, sexy, arrogante, chato, lindo, maravilhoso (e porque cargas d'água, jegues e taturanas eu não consigo me concentrar nos defeitos?), mas ele não pode ficar nessa proximidade comigo. Não que eu esteja reclamando, porque está, realmente, muito bom aqui; mas simplesmente não é certo. Eu sei muito bem que ele pode até perder o emprego por causa do que ele está fazendo.

Sakura: Sasuke. Para com isso. Você pode perder o emprego por causa dessa sua atitude, sabia?

Sasuke: É, eu sei, mas não dá pra evitar. Não dá mais para ficar longe de você.

Ai meu Deus. Isso foi tão fofo! Mas é tão perigoso. Se ele for pego vai ter que ir embora. E eu fico como?

Sakura: Sasuke. Isso é perigoso. E se você tiver que ir embora?

Sasuke: *sorriso de canto* Então você não quer que eu vá, não é?

Sakura: Eu nunca disse isso.

Sasuke: *Chegando mais perto ainda* Mas deu a entender.

Ah meu Deus. Não tem como resistir a isso. É tanto charme que não agüento.

Sakura: Não dei não.

Sasuke: Deu sim.

E então, ele me beijou. Não vou mentir. O beijo dele é, simplesmente, maravilhoso. O melhor beijo de todos. E eu só beijei uma única pessoa em toda a minha vida.

Os lábios, incrivelmente macios, eram como um pedaçinho do paraíso. Automaticamente minhas mãos foram parar nos seus cabelos lindos e desalinhados, enquanto sentia as dele irem parar na minha cintura e me apartarem mais contra seu corpo. O cheiro masculino preencheu meu cérebro e eu acho que não poderia pensar em mais nada, além de como aquilo era bom.

E, sinceramente, eu acho que poderia ficar ali para sempre. Mas o maldito ar tinha que faltar uma hora.

Sasuke: Wow.

Sakura: Duplo wow!

Sasuke: Quem diria que uma princesinha poderia beijar tão bem?

Sakura: E quem diria que um segurança poderia beijar ainda melhor?

Sasuke: Isso quer dizer que posso fazer de novo?

Sakura: Vou pensar no seu caso.

E quando eu ia beijá-lo, do nada, a porta do closet abre e nós dois caímos no chão, numa posição não muito conveniente.

Tenten: Ops! Desculpa. Não saiba que estavam ocupados.

Neji: Calma pegador.

Naruto: Foi mau, mas a Hinata já pediu as pizzas de 4 queijos.

Ino: E de uma vez ela já comeu 2 das 7 que ela pediu.

Sakura: O.o

Sasuke: O.o

Shikamaru: Isso é problemático.

Temari: Ah, quem dera eu ganhasse uma moeda cada vez que você fala isso.

Gaara: E, tipo assim, você ainda estão em uma posição estranha.

Ai meu Deus! - Estou meio super religiosa hoje, quase uma freira. Pensando bem, nessa posição, com o Sasuke; e tudo que se passa na minha cabeça... Não, não, definitivamente não sou uma freira, num chega nem perto disso, se bem que, se o Sasuke for um padre... Sakura, volte ao que interessa.. - Gaara tem razão!

Empurrei o Sasuke que saiu de cima de mim um pouco emburrado. Genten, ele fica lindo fazendo biquinho. *-*

Sasuke: Poxa Gaara. Estava bom ali.

Gaara: Foi mau, mas é melhor você deixar essas coisas para algum lugar mais privado, não acha?

Sério, meu rostinho deve estar da cor do 225º grau de vermelho. Será que eles se tocaram que eu ainda estou aqui?

Sakura: Alôô! Eu ainda estou aqui!

Naruto: E...? Não é como se vocês dois não quisessem.

Ino: Gente, chega.

Tenten: Senão a gente vai ter que fugir é da Sakura.

Sasuke: Bem, é melhor a gente ir comer, antes que a Hinata acabe com toda a pizza**. (De 4 queijos! Acho que quero deixar os leitores com vontade de comer pizza de 4 queijos. 4 queijos, 4 queijos, 4 queijos, 4 queijos! Hsuahush' tá, parey)**

Naruto: Vamos sim. Mas eu acho que você está com fome é de outra coisa.

Sasuke: ¬¬' E por acaso é da sua conta?

Neji: Depois da cena que nós vimos, acho que segredo não é mais pra ninguém.

Shikamaru: Que problemático **(acabei de perceber que o Shika só apareceu aqui 2 vezes depois do momento Sasusaku e só fala "que problemático". O.o Dorgaaas manoo! o/)**

Temari: Moedaaaa! **(Dorgaaas manoo!² \o/)**

Tenten: Ai gente chega de conversa e vamos comer. Tô com fome.

Todos, menos a Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara **(porque esses dois são desprovidos de expressões [menos quando estão pegando as garotas])** e a Tenten: Vamos!

Tipo, incrível como comida faz todo mundo esquecer tudo. O.o

Não é como se eu não estivesse com fome, ou ficando mais jovem, então eu vou comer pizza. **(De 4 queijos. ^.V)**

Mas... Como será que o Sasuke e eu vamos ficar agora, dormindo no... mesmo... quarto.

O.O

Ok Sakura. Acalma-se. Não pira. Você só vai dormir no mesmo quarto que ele. Não é como se ele fosse fazer alguma coisa. Ou como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa com aquele ser gostoso e perfeito. Não, definitivamente isso não vai rolar. Mas e se ele fizer alguma coisa?

Ai é só eu gritar. Mas e se não der certo? E se ele tirar minha pureza?

AH MEU DEUS! O SASUKE VAI TIRAR MINHA PUREZA!

Lembrete: ficar longe dele. Não quero perder minha pureza... Ainda.

E não vou perder com ele... Talvez.

Ai meu Deus. Estou parecendo uma louca.

Inner: Isso é porque você é uma doida né, querida?

Ai meu Deus. Você.

Inner: É, eu. Eu queria ter aparecido mais cedo, mas eu estava dormindo. Sabe como é, né? Descansar, repor as energias e voltar a te atormentar.

Por que acordou, hein?

Inner: Que parte de "Descansar, repor as energias e voltar a te atormentar" você não entendeu?

¬¬' Sabe, apesar de você ser parte de mim e em certos momentos eu amar você, você é muito idiota.

Inner: Ai nega! Vou ignorar a parte do idiota porque você disse que você me ama! *-*

Eu disse em certos momentos.

Inner: Mas ainda assim em ama.

Ai vou te ignorar um pouquinho. Tô com fome e quero pizza.

Inner: E beijar o Sasuke.

Hum... Também.

Inner: Eu sabia. Sou phodástica.

¬¬' Sem comentários.

Sasuke: Sakura acorda e vem comer. Tá esfriando.

Sakura: Ah! Já vou!

Sasuke: *sussurra no ouvido dela antes dela ir pra cozinha* Prometo que depois a gente continua o que a gente estava fazendo.

Ok, eu fiquei vermelha. Mas não é como se eu não quisesse.

Sakura: *Sussurra de volta* Assim espero.

* * *

_**To be continued.

* * *

**_

**GENTEN DO MEU CORAÇÃO!**

**Tudo bom com vocês chinchilas, coalas e pandinhas?**

**Espero que sim.**

**Desculpem a Demora para postar o cap. É que foi uma sucessão de dias sem inspiração nenhuma para nada, além de trabalhos e mais trabalhos escolares. Desculpa gente.**

**Mas eu espero, sinceramente, que gostem do capitulo. Tentei fazê-lo mais longo para compensar a demora, mas eu sei que nunca será o suficiente. Infelizmente as minhas provas bimestrais começam na terça-feira e vou demorar para postar o próximo.**

**Mas, como eu sei que praticamente já passei de ano, terei muuuuuito tempo para pensar nos meus queridos e queridas (e indecisos) leitores e leitoras (e indecisos) e postar mais rápido.**

**Obrigada por lerem e espero que gostem.**

**Beijos a todos!

* * *

**

**N/B: HELLO EVERYBODY! Well , dude , how are U ? ****Okay , pareý com o inglês =)  
haha' Então , cap divinamente divinoso hun ? Quem gostou faz barulho no Caldeirão õ/ KKKKKK' *LucianoHulkoff'  
Sério , pessoinhas , quero mordê-los e apertá-los e agarrá-los e arrancar suas bochechinhas , SIIM , TIA KAAH É MÁ ; genten rimou #bichaloka HUASHUAHSUAHSUA'  
Really, vocs são uns fofos de reviews lindas *-* E esse cap merece né ? SASUSAKU RULEEEEES MAN õ/  
Caprichem nos coments ( se não eu chamo a Hinata faminta pra vocs , há ) & até a próxima ;D**

**Beijos , queijos & anexos ;*

* * *

**

**# Paah: Omg! Nee-chan, dessa vez quase não vi os vermelhinhos (apelidinho carinhoso às suas participações) por aqui. O.O waaaaaaleeee! Haushaus'**

**Ah sim gentinha linda! O botãozinho super sexy, reluzente, brilhantoso e phodástico ali em baixo não morde nem causa desintiria (?), então podem apertá-lo sem dó, pena que é só uma vez por pessoa 9com conta no site).**

**Enfim, é sério. Ele é mto legal. Vejam se rola um chat com ele, okok? (?²)**

**Deixa eu calar a boca e ir embora.**

**Ah sim! PIZZA DE 4 QUEIJOS! Hgaushaushuahs' #aloooka!**

**^.V**


	9. Chapter 9 M&M's! Adogoooo!

**London's Princesses**

**By: Pah-Uchiha-chan.**

**

* * *

**

**Tudo bom meus amores?**

**Espero que sim.**

**Eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora para postar esse cap. Gente, eu sinto muito mesmo. Mas gostaria de agradecer a todos que estiverem lendo.**

**Kaah: mentira viu gente , a culpa é muito minha ! A Páah já tinha me mandado o cap a dias , mas só tive tempo de betá-lo agora . Me perdoem ='/**

**Ainda assim , obrigada a quem lê essa incrível fic *-***

**Eu: Mentira da nee-chan. Eu que demorei mesmo.**

**Mais uma vez obrigada, e vou tentar não demorar mais tanto tempo.**

**E, para não enrolar mais, vamos começar.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8.**

**Londres – 00:00 – 8/07/2010.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**

* * *

**

Ah cara, adoro provocar essas reações na Sakura, na boa. É muito bom.

Estamos comendo pizza agora. E acho que de sobremesa vão ser aqueles M&M's.

Man, na boa, eu posso não ser fã de muitos doces, mas eu AMO M&M's. É MUITO BOM! Tipo, sabe aquele coisa muito, muito, muito, muito e muitos muito boa? Então, faz isso vezes 20 que é M&M's pra mim.

E se você fizer isso vezes 500 mil vezes, é beijar a Sakura pra mim. E só pra mim tá?

Que bom, bom mesmo, que eu não disse isso, dude, as antas ( também quase-apaixonadas ) dos meus amigos iriam me infernizar. A não ser que eles leiam mentes... Será? Tá, agora eu to paranóico. Droga, culpa daquela rosada linda e sexy de uma figa!

Tenten: Hey gente, tive uma idéia! - ótimo, uma distração, valeu mina do Neji.

Naruto: Qual?

Tenten: A gente podia jogar Verdade ou Desafio. - ui, a distração vai ser muito boa. Mina do Neji, você subiu no meu conceito!

Gaara: Mas isso não é meio infantil?

Ino: Quem liga? É divertido.

Shikamaru: Isso é problemático.

Temari: Tudo pra você é problemático. E eu quero uma moeda.

Hinata: Ah, eu acho que ia ser legal!

Sakura: Também acho.

Se a Sakura acha que vai ser legal, então está perfeito. Além disso, quem sabe eu não beijo ela mais um pouco? Se bem que, se eu quiser é só pedir. Ela já não deve ser capaz de resistir ao meu charme, claro, eu sou fóóóda, e muito sensual; fuck yeah man!

Sasuke: Vamos jogar.

Neji: Sério?

Sasuke: Claro. Mas eu quero comer os M&M's antes.

Sakura: Que tal nos os comermos enquanto jogamos? - isso baby.

Temari: Beleza. Vamos para a sala. Lá é mais legal para jogar isso.

Tenten: Eu vou pegar a garrafa.

Então o resto de nós foi até a sala. Lá, nós afastamos a mesinha de centro e as poltronas e sentamos em círculos. Eu fiquei ao lado da Sakura, que estava do lado do Naruto, que estava do lado da Hinata, que estava do lado do Shikamaru, que estava do lado da Temari, que estava do lado da Ino, que estava do lado do Gaara, que ia ficar ao lado da Tenten, que ficaria ao lado do Neji que estava do meu lado.

Caramba, como eu falei "lado". É uma palavra engraça. Lado, lado, lado, lado, lado. Certo, eu to parecendo o Naruto. Ou seja, estupidamente idiota. Mas acho que todo mundo sacou isso quando eu disse "que nem o Naruto" **( Tentativa ridícula da Karen de fazer piada #fail' )**

Tenten: Cheguei. Lembrem-se: o gargalo é pergunta e o fundo é resposta.

Gaara: Ok. Quem começa girando?

Shikamaru: Eu começo, senão eu durmo antes da minha vez.

Naruto: Vá em frente.

E ele girou a garrafa. Quando ela acabou de girar foi parar bem Neji e na Temari.

Temari: Verdade ou desafio?

Neji: Desafio é claro. - ele estava confiante, e obviamente, morrendo de vontade de beijar a Princesa Mitsashi.

Temari: Tá legal. Eu te desafio a dançar Toxic, da Britney Spears. - há, se fudeu mano!

Neji: o.o Tá me zuando, né?

Temari: To com cara de quem tá brincando?

Tenten: Vai lá gatinho! *sorri marota*

Neji: Me lembre de te castigar depois. *sorri maroto*

Shikamaru: Vai logo Neji. Deixa pra beijar a Tenten depois, tá?

E eu, simplesmente porque estava do lado do som ( e totalmente não porque eu gosto da musica ) coloquei um CD que eu coincidentemente achei por ai da Britney Spears. Lembrando que o CD definitivamente não é meu e que por coincidência eu vi onde ele estava. **( Kaah diz: ahan , Sasuke senta lá , KKKKKKKK ' )**

Neji: Ò.Ó SASUKE!

Sasuke: Que foi? Eu aprecio uma boa comédia. ^-^ - e adoro ver você se ferrar caro Hyuuga, e por apreço a minha vida, manterei isso em pensamento.

Gaara: Vai logo Neji!

Neji: ARRG! Tá bom!

O.O

Oh meu Jésus!

Hyuuga Neji... Dançando... Toxic... Da Britney Spears.

'

AH MEU DEUS! EU VOU VOMITAR DE TANTO RIR! E AI EU VOU OLHAR PRA CARA DELE E VOMITAR DE NOVO!

'

ALGUÉM FAZ ELE PARAR! AI MINHA BARRIGA!

OH DEUS! ELE TÁ REBOLANDO! '

MAN, QUE COISA MAIS GAY! ME DIZ QUE TEM ALGUÉM GRAVANDO ISSO! **( Karen deu um ataque à lá Kaah lendo isso man KKKKKKKKK ' / recomendo que imaginem a cena , OMG )**

POR QUE EU NÃO 'TOU GRAVANDO ISSO?

'

*uff, uff, uff, uff*

Meu Deus, preciso respirar. E eu tô chorando de tanto rir aqui. Na boa, preciso de um daqueles lencinhos de pena de pavão com fios de algodão.

...

E isso soou muito, muito gay.

MAAAAAAS, não tão gay quanto o Neji dançando. Juro, faço questão de lembrá-lo dessa noite pelo resto de nossas vidas!

Sasuke: Por favor, alguém gravou isso?

Temari: Você acha mesmo que eu não ia fazer isso? =D

Neji: Sacanagem.

Shimakaru: Não. Sacanagem é dar uma de machão e dançar que nem um gay. '

Shikamaru, eu te amo. Não literalmente é claro, porque eu gosto é de mulher, mas enfim... Shika, Eu te amo manolo!

Neji: Me lembre de matar vocês depois.

Gaara: Claro. Mas só depois de você terminar seus... Negócios, com a Tenten.

E agora eu tenho o prazer de ver Neji Hyuuga corando. Man... Isso fica melhor a cada instante que passa.

Essa noite vai ser beeem interessante.

Sakura: Posso ir agora?

Ino: Vai lá testuda!

Ela girou a garrafa e caiu no Naruto com o Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Verdade ou desafio?

Naruto: Desafio.

Shikamaru: Eu te desafio a ir até a janela, pelado e gritar "Eu odeio Rámen", bem alto.

Naruto: Isso é sacanagem.

Shikamaru: Sacanagem é o que o Neji fez. Vai logo.

Naruto: Mas eu vou ter que tirar a roupa na frente de todo mundo?

Shikamaru: Sim. Pra gente ter certeza de que você ta cumprindo o desafio.

Sakura: Ahn... Shika. Na boa, eu não quero ver o Naruto pelado aqui não.

Temari: É, nem eu. E se alguém ver ele aqui desse jeito vai pensar o quê? Que estamos fazendo uma suruba aqui dentro?

Tenten: Ou pior ainda, vão pensar que a gente é um bando de puta?

Ino: Não, obrigada meu amor! To muito feliz podendo enxergar, porque eu ficaria cega vendo o Naruto pelado, e to muito bem sem fama de galinha. Então Naruto, deixa pra ficar pelado quando estiver a sós com a Hinata, ok?

Meu Déus! Se a Hinata ficar mais vermelha juro que ela vai explodir. Na boa, isso é sacanagem, coitadinha, ela tá parecendo um daqueles M&M's vermelhinhos e deliciosos.

Por falar nisso... Cadê os M&M's?

Ah tá! Achei! Meu precioso.

Me sinto a coisinha lá do Senhor do Anéis, mas foda-se mano! Eu a-mo M&M's.

Sakura: Sasuke o que você acha?

Ah, fudeu! Tava pensando no meu precioso e perdi a conversa aê. Rola um flashback tio? O Naruto não fez o desafio ainda não, né?

Sasuke: ahn?

Sakura: Alô-ô! Terra chamando! A gente tava falando pro Shikamaru deixar o Naruto fazer o desafio de cueca.

Sasuke: Por mim, tudo bem.

Mesmo porque o Naruto peladão deve ser a visão do inferno. Se fosse eu, num quarto com só uma cama de casal e a Sakura, tudo bem.

Ah velho, eu realmente tenho que parar de andar com o Naruto. To começando a pegar a idiotice aguda dele.

Se bem que a ideia não é tão idiota assim. Hey, será que existe camisinha sabor de M&M's? OMG! Nota Mental: procurar no Google sobre essas novidades, é.

Tenten: Legal gente! Então o Naruto vai cumprir o desafio de cueca!

Ino: Relaxa Hinatinha. Terão próximas oportunidades de você ver ela sem ela também.

Hinata: *mega corada* INO!

Naruto: *corado* Ino... Você não está facilitando as coisas. - dois dos meus amigos corados em menos de meia hora? É oficial, eu amo Verdade e Desafio!

Ino: E o que tem para se facilitar? É verdade.

Naruto: Tá, mas não precisa deixar tão explicito.

Hinata: *quase desmaiando* NARUTO!

Naruto: Hehe! Desculpa Hinata.

Shikamaru: Anda logo Naruto!

Naruto: Já vai! Já vai!

E ele começou a tirar a roupa ali mesmo. Eu tapei os olhos da Sakura pra ela não ver, é claro. E ela não pareceu ligar muito não.

Imagino que ela prefira me ver sem cueca. Se perde no corpinho do Uchiha aqui neném!

O.O Por que o Naruto usa cueca de coelhinhos?

Oh... Meu... Deus...

'

AH MEU BAÇO! **( Karen diz: ai oquê ? onde fica isso ? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ' eu: HAUSHUAHSUHAUSHUSH' sei lá! Foi a primeira coisa que pensei! Haushaus' )**

'

QUE COISA RIDÍCULA!

Sasuke: ' VOCÊ USA CUECA DE COELHINHOS! E É SAMBA-CANÇÃO! HSUASHUAHSUAHSUAHSUHAUSH'

Na boa, se eu não morrer de rir aqui, eu me surpreendo. E me autonomeio o Super Uchiha-Man! =D

E ai eu vou voar até a fábrica de M&M's e pegar todos pra mim. WOW!

Naruto: E DAI?

Neji: Maaan, isso definitivamente é micoso.

Sakura: Não fala muito não Neji.

Shikamaru: Não tá com essa moral toda.

Temari: Ai, ai, calma aí cambada! O Naruto está de cueca de coelhinhos na minha sala pra cumprir um desafio. Vamos logo, senão a Hinata desmaia aqui.

Ino: hahahaha! Relaxa Hinata... Ainda há coisas mais importantes para você ver ali debaixo.

Gaara: Ino! Na boa, a menina vai hiper-ventilar daqui a pouco.

Tenten: Relaxa. É só a Ino não falar mais isso.

Temari: GENTE! O DESAFIO PÔ!

O.O

Medaaaaaa

Temari: NARUTO! VAI LOGO!

Naruto: O.O Sim senhora!

...

Na boa, sem comentários.

Eu já cheguei a imaginar uma cena em que o Naruto pulava que nem um macaco sarnento e com pulgas com medo de uma barata e gritando "eu odeio Ramén".

É claro que na minha cabeça isso acontecia em praça pública e ele usava um chapéu de bobo da corte e ainda tinham abóboras sendo jogadas nele.

De qualquer forma, isso que ele está fazendo chegou beeem perto do que eu imaginei.

Só falta a praça e as abóboras. :D

Ah sim! E o chapéu! Indispensável para essas ocasiões.

Pobre Hinata. Vai acabar com um macaco.

Será que eu ainda tenho o número daquele adestrador?

Vai ser útil pra ela. ^^

E não quero que ninguém pergunte porque eu tenho o tal número, ook?

Sakura: Narutooo! Pode parar!

Tenten: É, por favor. JÁ CHEGA!

Gaara: HASUSHUAHS' Me diz que alguém gravou isso!

Shikamaru: Eu gravei!

Yeees!

Que coisa mais gaay! =D

Ino: Tá, já chega. Vamos continuar o jogo.

Gaara: Eu giro agora.

Ele girou a garrafa e caiu para a Hinata perguntar pra mim.

Hinata: Verdade ou desafio.

Não deve vir nada ruim dela né?

Sasuke: Desafio.

Provavelmente eu vou ter que imitar algum bicho, sei lá.

Hinata: Quero que você leve a Sakura até o quarto da Temari e fique 15 minutos com ela, sozinhos, lá dentro. - really?

Temari: HEY! Eu não quero um filho sendo gerado no meu quarto.

O.O

Tenho que fazer uma correção. Que o Naruto não ouça, mas, Hinatinha, eu te amo cara!

Okay, a Hinata é a doce, gentil, pervertida e minha heroína... ah, claro, e ela ama pizza de quatro queijos ( sinistro, dude ) , mas, ainda assim, minha heroína.

Sinceramente, vou dar a idéia pra ela se vestir com uma capa multicolorida e sair por ai de noite combatendo o crime ou ajudando casais em jogos de verdade e desafio.

E eu acho que as drogas no incenso da Temari estão fazendo efeito, porque a minha brisa está tensa. Muuuito tensa.

Melhor fazer um exame toxicológico quando sair daqui. E processá-la caso eu esteja viciadão. Tipo aqueles manolo que aparece na TV querendo matar todo mundo ou simplesmente imaginando que está vendo o capeta, ou o namorado morto numa fazendo de coelhinhos, que nem a Milley Cirus.

Ele estava morto, né?

Melhor eu parar com isso.

Sasuke: Hehe, relaxa Temari. A gente não vai ter um filho. Não no seu quarto, é claro.

A Sakura ficou muito corada. E, cara, ela fica muito linda assim.

Sakura: SASUKE!

Sasuke: Sim?

Sakura: QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA FALAR ISSO?

Só alguém que quer fazer isso tanto quanto você, e o futuro pai dos seus filhos, rá.

Sasuke: Desculpe... Escapou.

Hinata: Sasuke! Vai cumprir o desafio!

Sasuke: Já vou! Tô indo! Posso comer M&M's mamãe?

Hinata: Depois filhinho.

Eu peguei na mão da Sakura e a ajudei a levantar. Então eu a levei até uma porta que eu deduzi ser a porta do quarto. E é claro que não foi por ter o nome da Temari escrito na porta.

Temari: SEM FILHOS NO MEU QUARTO!

Sasuke: SIM SENHORA MAMÃE LOIRA!

Entrei no quarto e puxei a Sakura pra dentro também. Quando ela entrou, eu fechei a porta e a tranquei.

Virei para ela e ela estava de costas para mim.

Eu cheguei bem perto e a abraçei pela cintura fina, para então sussurrar no seu ouvido:

Sasuke: E então? O que você quer fazer agora? - super sedutor, eu sei.

Senti ela se arrepiar e dei um meio sorriso com isso.

Sakura: V-você decide.

Bom, sendo assim...

Eu dei um beijo seguido de uma mordida no lóbulo da sua orelha.

Sasuke: Certeza disso?

Ela deu um gemidinho baixo.

Orelha: ponto sensível nível 1.

Sakura: Me surpreenda.

Eu lhe dei mais um beijo, mas dessa vez na junta do pescoço e dos ombros.

Ela gemeu um pouco mais alto.

Pescoço: ponto sensível nível 2.

Sasuke: Cuidado com o que você pede Sa-ku-ra.

Eu a virei e rapidamente a beijei. Não foi um beijo calmo nem gentil, mas tinha muitos sentimentos ali no meio.

Não poderia descrever todos, mas tenho certeza de que eram todos muito bons.

Empurrei-a em direção a cama grande que havia ali e, quando chegamos bem perto, caímos em cima dela. É bem macia.

Continuei a beijando como se precisasse fazer isso para viver. Não é como se eu não precisasse, de qualquer forma.

Tenho que dizer que aqueles lábios se tornaram uma espécie de droga pra mim, porque eu estou começando a perceber que, mesmo só os tendo beijado uma vez, eu preciso de muito mais.

Quando eu ia começar a tirar a roupa dela, ela me parou.

Sakura: Sasuke, eu... Não estou pronta para isso ainda. Desculpa, eu sei que você queria, mas, entenda, eu mal te conheço e...

Eu a calei, colocando meus dedos nos seus lábios tão macios e inchados pelos beijos.

Sasuke: Sakura, relaxa. Eu te entendo. Eu sei que a gente mau se conhece e eu posso esperar até você estar pronta. Só quero que saiba que, apesar de eu não dizer que te amo agora, porque é meio cedo, eu sei que o que sinto por você é bem forte.

Ela ficou um tempo me olhando, mas logo me abraçou.

Sakura: Obrigada Sasuke.

Sasuke: Não precisa me agradecer por nada. Mas eu ainda posso te beijar, né?

Ela deu uma risadinha tão gostosa de se ouvir... Na boa, eu acho que a Tinker Bell não tem uma risada como essa. E porque diabos eu pensei em fadinhas? Dorgas.

Sakura: Pode sim. Mas tente não fazer isso em publico, tá bem?

Sasuke: Hn... Vou ver se consigo me controlar.

Sakura: Eu prometo que te recompenso se conseguir. - ui , essa eu vou ter de cobrar.

Eu a beijei mais uma vez, mas bem rápido.

Sasuke: E qual seria a recompensa?

Sakura: Você acabou de se separar dela.

Sasuke: Hum... então vou pegar o resto.

E eu a beijei de novo. Ficamos ali nos beijando e por mim eu ficaria ali para sempre. Na boa, essa garota vicia!

Será que ela coloca maconha no batom dela?

Se eu perguntar ela vai se ofender?

...

Okay, esquece a última pergunta.

Enfim... como diz o ditado "O que é bom dura pouco", algum ser (que é óbvio que tinha quer ser o Naruto) foi até ali atrapalhar a gente.

Naruto: SASUKE! Pode parar de ter filhinhos com a Sakura, ok? O tempo acabou!

Ò.Ó DOBE! EU AINDA NÃO TINHA CHEGADO NESSA PARTE!

Sakura: JÁ VAMOS! Vamos lá Sasuke. Senão ele vai fazer um estrago no quarto da Temari e ai a gente vai ter que encobrir um assassinato.

Sasuke: 2 assassinatos.

Sakura: Por que dois?

Sasuke: Porque eu mato ele antes e ela mata de novo depois.

Sakura: hahahahahahaha! Tá, sem gracinhas. Vamos lá.

Fazer o que né? Não dá para se ter tudo em uma noite.

Mas nada nos impede de ter tudo em outras noites.

E a Sakura é bem diferente de qualquer outra garota. Se fosse outra, nós provavelmente já teríamos feito... aquilo, e ela nem iria pensar duas vezes. Mas ela se dá o respeito. Ela tem respeito pelo corpo dela e por ela mesma.

Todo mundo notou atrações no nosso grupinho, mas, para ela, isso não quer dizer que ela precise ir para a cama comigo tão fácil assim. É claro que beijar é algo completamente diferente, mas isso não importa muito. Agora.

Acho que vou comer M&M's. Todo esse momento filosófico meu deu fome.

E porque a "mamãe" Hinata disse que eu podia.

Temari: Espero que meu quarto não esteja uma zona e espero que vocês não tenham gerado nenhum filho lá.

Já que a Sakura só vai saber corar daqui pra frente, melhor eu responder.

Sasuke: Relaxa mamãe loira mandona. Tá tudo nos trinques por lá. E nós não geramos um filho. ¬¬

Temari: Ótimo. Senta ai meu filho com cabelo de bunda de galinha.

Ò.ó

Bunda de galinha?

Essa é nova... Mas faz sentido.

Eu me sentei junto com a Sakura, mas eu não sabia o que já tinha rolado.

Sasuke: E ai lorde bobalhão (apelido "carinhoso" dado por mim ao Naruto), o que já rolou por aqui?

Naruto: Bom, Senhor Bunda de Galinha (ò.ó), aconteceu que o Gaara beijou a Ino e eu beijei a Hinata. O Neji ficou nervoso e veio me bater, mas a Tenten, minha heroína (já tenho dupla pra Hinata), me salvou e o Neji a beijou. E agora vocês chegaram e é isso.

Sasuke: Tá bom. E cadê os M&M's?

Hinata: Acabaram.

O.O

O.O

O.O

ºoº

Sasuke: O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM ACABARAM? ERAM MEUS M&M'S! EU QUERO MEU M&M'S!

Sakura: Sasuke, clama, é só doce.

Só doce...

SÓ doce...

SÓ DOCE?

Sasuke: Não, não é só doce. É MEU DOCE! MEU PRECIOSO! EU AMO M&M'S!

Acho que fiz biquinho e isso vai me trazer muita zuação mais tarde. Mas eu amo M&M's e quero M&M's.

Isso é assim tão errado?

Sacanagem.

Sakura: Calma, no meu quarto tem M&M's, quando a gente voltar pra lá você come.

Yee! M&M's, M&M's, M&M's! =D

Gaara: Agora sentai criança.

Sasuke: Avá. Não sou eu que durmo com o Teddy toda noite, sou Gaara-chibi?

Gaara: Ò.Ó eu não durmo com ele! É que eu o deixo mais confortável, deixando ele dormir do meu lado.

Sasuke: Está mais para nos seus braços do que para ao seu lado.

Gaara: Ò.Ó

Ino: que bonitinho, você dorme com seu ursinho.

Ela acha isso bonitinho?

O.õ

Tá né... Cada um é cada um... Deve ser por isso que o cabeça de fósforo gostou dela, hm.

Gaara: Eu já disse que ele dorme ao meu lado. Só que durante o sono eu abraço ele, só isso.

Ino: Gaara, eu durmo com uma ursinha cor de rosa que eu tenho desde os meus 7 anos. Não precisa se envergonhar.

O.õ

E ela não devia se envergonhar disso?

Gaara: Sério? E qual é o nome dela?

Ino: Rosalinda. ^^

Avá! É mesmo? Que imaginativo...

Não que Teddy seja muito criativo também. Deve ser um déficit de criatividade que rola com pessoas que sentem necessidade ( e acham até normal , chegando ao ponto de não se envergonharem de tal "proeza" ) de dormir com ursinhos. Dr. Sasuke, é.

Gaara: Que nome bonitinho. Combina!

Ino: É! Depois você vai me mostrar seu ursinho.

Gente, quando esse papo sobre ursinhos termina?

Gaara: Claro! E os nossos ursinhos vão ser amigos.

Ç.Ç alguém, por favor, me mata!

Ino: Claro! E eles vão tomar chá junto!

É sério! Me mata! A facadas, por favor.

Gaara: Mas os biscoitos tem que ser de baunilha. O Teddy tem baixa tolerância a chocolate.

*pega um arma imaginária* Adeus. Já que ninguém me mata eu faço isso.

Ino: Tá bom! E sem nozes, a Rosalinda é alérgica.

A arma tá sem munição! Merda! DEEEEEEEUS! ACUDA ESSE SER AQUI!

Gaara: Ta bem então.

Acabou né?

Shikamaru: Acabaram?

Ino: Sim! =D

ALELUIA HEIN!

Não sei o que é mais tosco: a conversa deles ou eu ter prestado atenção nela. ¬¬

Na boa, se eu fizer isso algum dia, me batam com um gato morto até ele miar de novo e depois matem ele e me batam mais.

Sakura: E ai Shikamaru? Quando você pretende beijar a Temari? ^^

Shikamaru: Quem sabe? Talvez bem em breve.

Bom, essa noite só pode dar um uma coisa: Uma sequência chocante de micos que vão me fazer rir que nem uma gazela gay correndo num campo florido.

E gazelas riem?

E elas podem ser gays?

E elas vivem perto de campos floridos?

E eu vou ganhar mais M&M's e beijos da Sakura?

Tudo isso nessa mesma hora e nesse mesmo canal.

Mentira, mas eu sempre quis dizer essa frase. ( Kaah: eu tambéeeeen *o* )

Enfim... Além de essa noite prometer vários micos, ela também promete mais uma coisa: ser beeeeem longa.

Mas, se eu puder beijar a Sakura e comer M&M's, está tudo na boa.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**People, honeys, amores de my life, gazelas e chincilas.**

**Desculpem a demora para sair o cap. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Mas tentei compensar você com 13 paginas do word. E mais ou menos 3.211 palavras. Enfim... Espero ter compensado vocês.**

**E espero que tenham gostado do cap.**

**E espero que deixem algumas reviews.**

**Obrigada a todos.**

**E reviews não deixam que eu fique triste. ^^**

**Kisus!**

**N/B: AH QUE ISSO ELAS ESTÃO DESCONTROLADAS (8) **

**porque eu cantei isso ? não sei man , mas quando acabei de betar cantei isso e dancei igual uma mentecápita manca , e decidi escrever :D**

**okay , sem mais loucuras, gostaria de pedir desculpas novamente. sério, minha culpa a demorinha , perdoem-me :S**

**em compensação , esse cap tá ótiiiimo né ? Dude , eu adorei. Ri horrores do Neji KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK '**

**ah cara , eu amo muuuuuito Sasuke's pov *-* Uchiha hot-hot, estar na sua mente é muito fóda ;)**

**bem , vou calar a boquinha , pra poder postar logo. mais uma vez me desculpem. **

**AAAAH e deixem reviews, se não eu... eu... eu.. bem, eu roubo todo queijo da sua casa #aloka'**

**muitíssimo obrigada a quem acompanha , eu sempre quero morder vocês babys *O*  
continuem acompanhando okay ?**

**beijos , queijos e anexos ;***

**Kaah Hyuuga**


	10. Chapter 10 Aviso

Olá meus amores. Tenho um aviso para fazer para vocês. Por favor, leiam.

Desculpem por demorar tanto e aind anão postar a continuação. Espero que me perdoem. Não quero fechar a fic, mas eu não tenho nenhuma inspiração para escrever algo.

Esse ano tive que passar por tanta coisa que ficaria difícil ter qualquer inspiração, para qualquer coisa.

Sei que não é legal ficar falando sobr eo que passei, mas acho mais do que justo contar para os meus readers o que está havendo para que possam entender minha falta de inspiração. Aviso que não quero que sintam pena de mim nem nada, é só uma explicação.

Esse ano, além dos problemas normais de escola que todos enfrentamos todos os anos, tive que lidar com prolemas em casa. Não, ninguém morreu ou foi internado. Graças a Deus, mas, apesar do problema parecer infinitamente menor, ainda é grande para mim. Eu sempre tive problemas com meu peso e minha aparência. Nunca estive satisfeita comigo mesma e sempre quis mudar de alguma forma. Sempre tive que ouvir das crianças e adolescentes das escolas que eu era/sou gorda, feia, etc. E, apesar de sempre ter me machucado e sofrido com isso, nunca contei nada aos meus pais.

Esse ano, minha mãe acabou com qualquer fortaleza que eu tinha tentado construir para não transparecer que eu estava sofrendo. Mesmo que a minha mãe não soubesse o que tinha se passado comigo, não é justo que ela diga para mim o que ela sempre diz. Ela sempre diz que eu estou gorda, que eu "preciso me cuidar" e "ver o jeito que eu estou para não ficar pior" (sim, ela diz essas exatas palavras pra mim, praticamente todo o tempo. Eu não consigo parar de pensar em quantas vezes ela disse que eu sou inútil e imsprestável e que "não sirvo para nada além de ficar no sofá comendo o dia inteiro".

Eu não consegui suportar isso. Esse ano, provavelmente em março, não lembro direito, só lembro que foi no início do ano, eu começei a apelar para a Bulimia.

Lembro que vomitava apenas 1 ou 2 refeições no início, mas hoje eu não consigo comer nem mesmo uma banana sem ir para o banheiro vomitar em seguida, e por isso começei a parar de comer.

Eu sei que nesse ponto algumas pessoas acharão que é tudo mentira de uma autora imprestável que quer atenção, mas não é. O que estou dizendo aqui é verdade, não por querer pena, como já disse, mas essa é uma explicação e preciso ser honesta com todos vocês.

Eu sempre me cortava, então isso só piorou quando a minha mãe começou com seus insultos. Além dela haviam as pessoas do colégio que sempre me faziam sentir mal, mas isso não é exatamente novidade.

No início do ano eu usava calças tamanho 48. Agora passei a usar calças tamanho 44.

Espero que entendam que é extremamente difícil ter inspiração e escrever algo alegre e divertido quando eu mesma não me sinto assim.

Me perdoem, de verdade. Eu sinto muito por não ser competente o suficiente para escrever algo descente e postar o capítulo seguinte. Sinto muito mesmo.

Perdoem-me, de verdade.

Beijos. Abraços e boas festas para todos. Vocês merecem.


End file.
